


Blue Jay

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Angry Dean, Angst, Asshole Dean, Awesome John, Awesome Mary, Bitch Anna, Bitch Lisa, Comfort, Drama, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Heartache, Hidden Feelings, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Cas, Jealous Dean, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Omega Anna, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Lisa, Omega Mary, Orphaned Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pissed Dean, Protective Cas, Protective Dean, Sex, Shy Castiel, Stubborn Cas, Telepathical communication, True mate bonds, Virgin Dean, abandoned castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: 4 year old, alpha Dean, found an omega pup in the woods. Because he felt sorry for the pup; the little alpha carried the pup back to his encampment.John and Mary agreed to adopt the abandoned omega pup; raising the blue eyed cuteness alongside their alpha sons, Dean and Sam.It was during the years of growth, that Mary and John began noticing a special bond developing  between Dean and Castiel.Question is, did the pair realize just how special they were to each other? Did they make sense of why they were destined to meet, all those years back, in the woods?Heartache ensures; but, along with it, came great discoveries.
Relationships: Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 573
Kudos: 657





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve closed a few of my fics, so I thought I’d put this one out there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!🙂
> 
> I really would love to hear what you think!🙂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just remember Dean is speaking telepathically to his dad in his wolf form.
> 
> John and Mary are talking because they are in their human forms (Their kids can communicate telepathically with them).

**Prelude**

**Dean**

The white pudgy fur-ball was real heavy. 

His tiny snout was clamped on the pups nape. The pup was swinging back and forth while he trot forward. There were times he’d accidentally drop the pup onto the leafy grounds. Those were the times he’d growl in puppy frustration. 

_Come on Dean!_

He narrowed his eyes at the pup. _I should leave your heavy butt here!_

The pup looked up at him with big blue sad eyes. It couldn’t even walk nicely. _It was too fat! Too full of milk, perhaps?_ Then, it gave a small whimper.

He sighed. His jaws ached, but, he couldn’t leave this pup here. _What if a cunning fox got a hold of him?_

His heart softened when the pup managed to crawl on its belly, to snuggle into his two front paws. He rolled his wolf eyes, ‘ _uh fine! But, no wiggling!’_

The pup began suckling on one of the toes on his front paws. He found it ticklish, noticing that the pup didn’t have any puppy teeth yet. He shook his head, _‘you’re just a baby, huh. Just like my little brother, Sammy’._

He carefully picked up the pup by the nape of its neck. 

It was time to go home.

* * *

**John**

He could smell his oldest pups scent, getting stronger. 

_‘Dean was returning from playtime in the woods’._

His kid never missed meal time.

He smiled and continued cutting the sides of the ham and cheese sandwiches he had prepared for family lunch. He was just setting up the sandwiches on plates, when an unfamiliar scent caught his nose. One that was intermingled with his oldest child’s. 

_What the hell!?_

His protective side kicked in. He heard the scuttling of pawed feet on their varnished wooden floor. He turned around just in time to see Dean skid to a halt in the kitchen. He instantly caught sight of whatever was clamped between his eldest sons snout. 

It was round, white furred and three times smaller than his sons pup built. 

_Had Dean killed a rabbit or something?_

He walked towards his oldest, who still hadn’t let this rabbit or something go. He finally made out what was in Dean’s mouth, the closer he got. _A wolf pup!_ One that was barely a week old. He saw it trembling between Dean’s jaws, with its tiny tail tucked between its little back legs. 

For a moment, he stood stunned on the spot. 

Dean lowered the pup to the floor, started wagging his tail excitedly and aiming those happy green eyes up at him. His son telepathically said, ‘ _look what I found, daddy! It’s a baby wolf!’_

His heartbeat was now sounding in his ears. _Oh God! What in the hell had Dean done!?_ He called out, “Mary! Can you make your way to the kitchen, love!”

He heard Mary’s inaudible reply. “Coming John! Just a sec!”

He watched as his son ran circles around the pup. _Christ his kid had so much energy!_ He crouched down before his playful son and cleared his throat. Dean heard him and stopped to sit his black furred butt by the white pups side. He faked a smile and asked, “Son, did you steal this pup from its wolf parents?”

Dean’s brows furrowed. ‘ _No daddy, I didn’t steal him! I found him by the Wicker Streams!’_

Ok. This still wasn’t good. There were times wolf parents left their pups to go and hunt for food. He probed, “did you see any wolves around?”

_‘Nope daddy!’_

“Did you pick up any foreign scents?”

_‘Nope Daddy!’_

Mary’s gasp was heard from behind him. “Oh my God! John, is that a pup!?” His wife then crouched down beside him. “What happened?”

“Dean found a pup by the Wicker Streams. It was alone”. He added, “Mary, we need to take the pup back. Its mother might be looking for it”.

‘ _It’s a he!’_ Dean corrected.

He sighed, “His mother might be looking for him”.

Mary collected the pup into her arms. The little pup peered up at her with striking blue eyes. She smiled lovingly at the pup, “this sweetheart is an omega”. 

“Mary”, He warned. It wouldn’t be nice to get their scents over someone else’s pup. It was something wolves kept sacred.

“Oh John. Leave the pup here. You go scout out the woods and if you find the pups parents, then you can invite them over to come get their pup. It’s going to be getting cold soon and I don’t think it wise to be carrying a very tiny pup around when temperatures drop”.

Mary was right. 

He nodded. “Ok Mary”.

Dean, the ever so curious explorer, asked, ' _Daddy, can I come with you?'_

He carried Dean into his arms, laying a peck on his sons snout, “Sorry baby. Not this time. I want you to be a good boy and take care of mom, Sammy and your little pup friend whilst daddy is gone. Ok?”

Dean huffed, ‘ _ok daddy_ ’ 

* * *

18 years on and no wolf came to claim the blue eyed omega pup; his oldest alpha son, had found in the woods.

An omega that became family.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for lagging behind in this fic! I promise, that I’ll be updating this fic more often, as it is my main focus for now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Dean POV! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is around 9 years old in this chapter. Cas is 5 years old. Dean is in human form in this chapter, whilst, Cas is in his wolf form.
> 
> Dean and Cas can still communicate telepathically even if one is in human and one is in wolf form. Only they can! 
> 
> In this chapter, Dean is speaking with his mouth, Cas is replying telepathically.

**5 years later**

**Dean**

_He couldn’t breathe!_

He woke up to a heavy weight on his chest. This weight tried to constrict his airflow, but, at the same time felt cozy and smelled like apple pie. 

_Cas_.

The heavy ball of floof was laying on his chest- _again_. 

He smiled sleepily and dug his fingers into the little omegas fur. His voice strained as he said, “Little omega, wake up. You’re suffocating me.” Though, he could push the omega off or roll onto his side, so that the omega fell unto the mattress; _he still wouldn’t do it._ He didn’t want to abruptly disturb the sleeping fuzzball.

Thank heavens he was healthy and his chest was alpha-strong.

It took several minutes for Cas to finally stir awake. The little wolf lifted his head, yawned, stretching his paws out on his chest- _as if he were a cat._

Cas, pried open an eye lid, blue eyes peering at him. 

He murmured softly, “Good morning sleepy head.”

Cas pried his other eyelid open, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, before smiling at him. The little omega telepathically replied, _“Good morning, Dean!”_

He asked a little strained, “Um- can you get off my chest, little omega. Or else, I won’t be able to breathe in a few seconds.”

Cas stuck up his nose, “Not unless you stop calling me little omega!”

Uh! He rolled his eyes, muttering, “stubborn omega!” He wouldn’t have given up to the omegas request, so easily, but, the need for air was paramount right now. He sighed, “Ok. Can you please get off my chest, CAS!”

Cas’ fluffy white tail wagged in the air. The little omega crawled, on his freaking belly- _like a lazy pup_ \- rolling off his chest and arm, until the omegas back hit the mattress and his legs were paddling in the air. 

He shook his head, while sucking in huge gulps of air. “I swear, one day, you’ll be the death of me, Cas!” It took him several minutes of huge gulps of air, to get himself settled comfortably. He turned to lay on his side and watch Cas, who was still wagging his white tail and paddling his legs in the air. 

The little omega wolf then aimed him those big blue ‘ _puppy eyes’_ (damnit Sammy!). The omegas voice sounded in his head, “ _Belly rub, please, Dean!_ ”

He sighed, “No! Cas! You’ve exhausted me of belly rubs!” He’s been giving Cas a belly rub every morning for the past- oh- _three years!!!!_ The pup loved to climb into his bed- _sometime in the early hours of morning;_ from the moment Cas started walking around in his human form- only to morph back into his wolf form when he was successfully snuggled into him.

Cas loved sleeping in his wolf form! _Not him though!_ He enjoyed sleeping in his human form- _PJ’s and all._

Cas- the omega wolf- whined so pitifully, “But, Dean…..please!” The little wolf blinked his eyes repeatedly- fanning those long lashes- trying to be cute!

Uh! He didn’t want to give in, but, every inch of his alpha wolf wanted to reach out and give the omega what he wanted. He had two weaknesses; Sammy and this _little brat_ (he honestly didn’t know why). He grumbled below his breath and began rubbing Cas white furry tummy, trying to keep a stoic face as Cas purred in happiness - _again like a damn cat_. 

There were pleasant warmth and tingles traveling up his fingers and into his hand, the longer he pampered Cas- something he found common whenever he laid his hand (s) on Cas. Again, he wondered what that weird feeling meant. His fingers were getting a little numb now, so he pulled it away to shake the numbness off. “I swear that my hand will fall off one day, Cas!”

Cas seemed to be satisfied now, with his morning belly rubs done. The omega wolf rolled onto his belly, eyes peering out the window in excitement, tail slapping the mattress repeatedly. “ _Can you play with me in the gardens today, Dean!?”_

Dean threw his covers off himself, getting out of his bed, and stretching his arms up to get the kinks out of his body. He replied, “you can go play in the gardens today, Cas. I’ve got to go do some alpha work with dad!”

Cas whined, _“But, Dean…I like it when you come play with me in the gardens! We can try and catch rabbit tails!”_

Cas liked to chase the friendly rabbits who have made a home in their mother’s gardens. He doesn’t eat them, or attempt to harm them; he just like likes their bushy tails fanning across his snout- which the rabbits are fond of pampering the little 5 year old omega with. Cas was like some _animal whisperer_ or something- every bird, insect or animal that came across Cas- found it comfortable enough to approach the omega and play with him.

 _Heck!_ There was a _Blue Jay_ that Cas loved to talk to in the gardens. The bird usually sat on the branch of a small tree and sang along its reply to the little omega.

Cas had labeled the Blue Jay ‘ _The Wise One’_.

Anyway, he had to stick by his duties! Sometimes, that involved standing firm by his decisions and rejecting Cas offer. He felt bad for doing this, but, he was an alpha wolf in training. His dad was teaching him necessary skills to be able to take care of his pack and family in the future. He shook his head, “I’m sorry, Cas. I can’t play with you in the gardens today.” He pretended not to acknowledge the omegas whimper that pulled at his heart strings. “Sammy can accompany you to the gardens today”.

Cas eyed him with those disappointed omega blue eyes. And damn, did that want to make the alpha wolf inside him whine in shame. Again, it was a mystery the effect Cas had on him- even in human form. The omega threw out an unimpressed huff and leaped off the bed, pointedly ignoring him with his white fluffy tail in the air and furry back to him. The little omega stubbornly padded out his bedroom, definitely shutting out his calls.

He followed the little upset omega out his room, suddenly having the urge to swoop the omega into his arms and give him a hug. He called out, “Cas! Cas, come on! Please don’t me mad!”

He watched his mom walk out of the master bedroom, greeting Cas who walked past her. “Good morning, sweetheart!”

Cas stopped beside Mary and smiled up at her, “ _Morning momma!”_ He telepathically heard Cas reply to their mother.

He was sure that Mary didn’t hear the wolf- she only could, if her and Cas were either ‘ _both_ ’ in human or wolf form. But, she could read those bright blue eyes and smile, loud and clear. Little stubborn fella had smiled so _innocently_ and _sweetly_ up at mom, before, strutting away and disappearing into his own bedroom. _Not sparing him another peek!_

Mary turned her green eyes at him, brow raised in amusement and asking, “What happened, honey?” Because, yes, she knew that Cas would never walk away from him, unless, they had a small disagreement. She always said that Cas and he shared a _special_ bond- _whatever that meant!_

_Didn’t feel like such a special bond right now!_

He explained what happened to his mom as they both walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. His mom could only chuckle and say, “Oh the stubbornness of omega mates”.

_Whatever that meant?_

He would make it up to Cas when he returned from his alpha lessons with dad.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have other POV's too! 🙂


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV
> 
> So, great ready for some sad baby Cas😢
> 
> Let me know what you think! 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cas is still five in this chapter and Dean is still nine years old.
> 
> Castiel is in his human form, while, Dean and Sammy are in their wolf forms. Dean is speaking to Cas telepathically, whilst, Cas is talking.

**Castiel**

_He missed Dean._

He knew he was mad at Dean, but, he couldn’t stay mad at him forever.

His omega wolf wanted to be snuggled into the alpha. 

Momma knew he was feeling upset, so she made him his favorite breakfast. _Blue berry pancakes!_ He ate the pancakes too fast, that momma scolded him and told him to chew.

Then, he visited the gardens, with Sammy. He didn’t feel like being in his wolf form today, so he walked to the gardens as a human. 

Sammy ran around in his wolf form. It wasn’t long before Sammy figured he was feeling sad. So, little Sammy, _bless his heart,_ ran around him, trying to entertain him by chasing after the toads, bees and bunnies. 

He smiled faintly, before his eyes met the ground- pinching the grass out with his fingers. He didn’t even want to look up at the Jay Bird that sat on the little tree branch.

Yet, the Jay Bird kept on singing and whistling its bird tunes- as if trying to spread cheer. 

But, he wouldn’t be very cheerful, because, he missed Dean.

He sniffled, as tears rolled down his cheeks. He wanted to cry, so he did- _silently_.

Sam saw him and crawled on his belly towards him, whining and looking at him with glassy hazel puppy eyes. It wasn’t long before Sammy found his way into his lap, snuggling into his tummy, as if trying to comfort him. He swiped at his tears and cuddled Sammy to him. He was the bigger brother here, so, he didn’t want to continue upsetting Sammy.

He combed his fingers through Sammy’s chocolatey fur, “It’s ok Sammy. I’m ok. I promise. I just miss Dean.”

Sammy whined into his tummy. 

_Yeah he knew Sammy missed Dean too._

**

He and Sammy went in for lunch when momma called. 

Momma saw his puffy eyes, knelt down in front of him and dabbed at his tears. “Oh baby, what’s wrong?”

“I miss Dean, momma!” His tears started to flow heavily now.

Momma hugged him- rubbing his back so gently. Her omega scent, he always loved, filled the air around him. _Vanilla_. Momma said so gently, “There, there, love. Dean will be returning in an hours time. You will see him then.”

He sniffled, whining out, “Promise?”

“Yes, I promise, sweetheart.” 

Ok he felt a little better. _Just a little._ Just enough to get through lunch, before he excused himself and said that he was going to have a nap.

Of course, when he got on his bed, he pulled his knees to his chest, curved up into an almost perfect ball and sobbed quietly. His omega missed Dean.

_Much more than his omega wolf did yesterday._

It’s like his heart was missing a piece. 

And it hurt real bad.

He fell asleep feeling alone.

**

He didn’t know how long was he asleep for. All he knows is that he woke up to his mattress moving and to the strong scent of leather and whiskey (the kind that daddy drinks). 

Those scents made him feel suddenly happy.

_Why?_

Because, it belonged to his favorite person, in this whole wide world.

_Dean._

Then, he felt Dean’s furry body nearly cover him whole. The alpha liked to rest/plaster himself along his entire back- Dean was big enough that his tiny human form could fit snuggly inside the black wolfs underbelly. 

He remembered when he was a tiny pup and momma used to pull Sammy and he into her furry underbelly, to keep them warm from the cold or all the nasties. He turned and curled into the alpha wolf, burying his face underneath the alphas furry chin, curling his fingers into the thick fur.

He suddenly felt safe. _Like no one could take this away from him._

He whispered, “Dean. You came back.”

He could hear Dean’s voice telepathically reply, _“Mhmm. I’m here Cas.”_ There was a long pause before Dean asked, _“Momma said you were crying today. Is this true?”_

“Yeah. I missed you.” He timidly replied. When Dean didn’t say anything further, he felt his heart squeeze. “Are you upset with me that I cried?”

Dean’s wolf huffed. Dean’s voice had gone a little thick, as he replied, _“I’m not upset that you cried, Cas. I’m sad that you did and I wish I could have been here to snuggle with you.”_

“I love your snuggles, Dean.” He shifted further into the wolf’s warm body.

Again, it was quiet as Dean just gave out chesty purrs of warmth. Yeah, he loved those and Dean knew he loved those too. Those purrs vibrated through his entire body making him feel calm.

His eyes were starting to feel a little tired again. But, he didn’t want to close them, because he was afraid that Dean would leave him- _again_.

Dean comforted him with the words, _“I’m not going anywhere today, Cas. I’m done for the day. I’ll be here when you wake up, little omega.”_

He grumbled sleepily, “Don’t call me little omega”.

Dean chuckled, rubbing that alpha snout along his hair. It was a sign of affection. That’s what momma always said. _“Sorry. I meant Cas.”_ The alpha took in an audible great whiff of scent, he could hear how the alpha sniffed. The alpha hummed in delight, _“Mmm. Beautiful freshly baked apple pie. My favorite.”_

He smiled happily. He liked it whenever Dean inhaled his scent and gave him compliments. His omega wolf was yipping for joy inside him. It was so weird to feel this excited, but, it was nice.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep to Dean’s words, _“Rest well, Cas. Dream of butterflies, bees, beautiful flowers and your favorite Blue Jay.”_

He wanted to respond, “I just want to dream of us, playing in the meadows, Dean.” But, his mouth couldn’t move, his eyes couldn’t open- a very cozy, comfortable, joyful sleep finally claimed him.

Buried in the furs of alpha Dean.

_His favorite alpha._

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies that I couldn’t post up earlier, as I was out doing some relief/humanitarian work for a couple of days.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is Cas POV only. We’ll get a Dean POV next. I promise. And, brace for a heart wrenching chapter...I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dean is 14 years old in this chapter. Cas is 10 years old. This is 5 years ahead from the time Cas was 5 years old.

**Castiel**

Her name was Lisa Braeden! 

And he was captivated by her beauty. Yes HIM.

She was an omega from the Braeden Pack. A pack located just to the south of the Winchester Pack. 

Lisa was 14 years old, had long wavy chocolate hair (which was also the color of her wolf fur), she had the cutest smile and sun kissed brown eyes. 

Lisa went to the same school as Dean and was now spending a lot of time with the alpha.

Nowadays, Dean spent more time with Lisa; laughing together, giggling together, cuddling, hugging and kissing. They probably thought that he didn’t see, but, he saw. Many times, Lisa would come over and hang out with Dean at their place. Daddy always dropped her back in the evenings- and Dean always accompanied them.

Lisa was always nice to him. And, he was nice back.

But, deep inside, the lesser time he had with Dean because of Lisa, the more upset and angry at the alpha and omega he became. That fascination he had for Lisa was slowly fading away into a much more nastier feeling. Something heavy in his chest and churning in his tummy.

He cried silently, in his room, whenever she would come over. He hoped that Dean would come and comfort him, but, he never did. 

It was as if Dean were a completely different person when Lisa was around. It was like Dean was completely focused on making Lisa blush or laugh and had suddenly forgotten him.

He was spending more time alone now. He was spending more time with Sam. This only resulted in him getting more cranky with Dean.

So, an argument between Dean and he was bound to happen sometime.

It started off when he blurted on the dinner table (Sammy, Dean, Momma and Daddy were present) about feeling that _Dean should be spending more time with him than Lisa!_

Dean was also a hot head nowadays, immediately slamming out, “She’s my girlfriend, Cas! I'm allowed to spend more time with her!”

“I’m more important than her, Dean!” His omega wolf was in total agreement, filled with determination. “Your free time should be spent with me!”

“I can’t be spending every free time I have with YOU, Cas!” Dean glared. “You’re not a baby pup anymore, Cas! And, I’m a teenager now, with friends and a girlfriend!”

He felt like he was losing this battle, but, he kept pushing- trying to get his point across. “But Dean, I needed you when I was upset. I need you. My omega needs your alpha!”

Dean suddenly huffed in clear annoyance, “Cas, you need to grow up!” Then, Dean went on to sneer out, without meeting his eyes, “Christ you’re such a needy, whiny omega! It’s freaken suffocating!”

“Dean! That’s enough!” John shot his oldest an unimpressed look. 

Too late. Damage done.

Hot tears were already slithering down Cas cheeks. _Needy. Whiny. Suffocating_. Was he really all those things to Dean? He didn’t know why those words were hurting him so much. Right now, he was extremely sad, but, more so, he was angry. He didn’t know whether he was angry at Dean or himself though. 

He couldn’t sit here any longer. 

He felt _attacked_. He felt _rejected_. He felt…. _useless_. 

Dean’s sour leather and whiskey scents only made him feel like puking out his guts now. He found himself getting up hastily, nearly knocking the chair back. He couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes right now….because he felt _ashamed_. His voice shaky and off as he asked, “M-May I um- be excused?” Manners was manners. No excuses.

Mary’s tone was soft, motherly and something aching to sadness, as she replied, “Of course, sweetheart. You may be excused.”

Hearing his momma only made him want to run over to her, and cuddle into her arms, so she could calm him with her soothing omega scent, her hugs and her soft hums that always lulled him off to sleep.

But, that meant he was _needy right?_ Just like Dean said.

He didn’t want to be needy anymore.

Again without looking at anyone, he nodded and said in the lowest- most emotionless voice (sounding almost flat), “Thank you.” Then, he was getting away from every single Winchester seated around the dining table.

He didn’t want to be near anyone right now.

He just wanted to be alone.

Midway up the stairs, he morphed into his tiny omega wolf. His stupid white furred omega wolf that was not as pretty as Lisa’s chocolate furred omega wolf. With tears running down his snout, he found his way into his bedroom, somehow managing to shut the door behind him.

Everything right now felt numb. He was so confused as to why he was reacting this way- _so very strongly._ Whatever the reason was, it was HIS fault. He started the fight with Dean and now the alpha despised him. Dean seemed to be fed up with his need for comfort and attention, for a very long time now.

He hopped onto his bed, buried himself under the covers and shed silent tears once more. 

He felt sleep overcome him- cold and alone.

Somehow, he _deserved this pain._

He was a _bad omega_. He was _bad for Dean._

He felt it in Dean’s words.

_Needy. Whiny. Suffocating._

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV....let’s see how the little teen alpha feels aye...

**Dean**

His heart hurt, but, he refused to budge. He refused to shed any tears, though his vision was cloudy. _Why should he yield?_

He didn’t do anything wrong. 

Cas pushed, so, he pushed back.

But, the instant he heard that break in Cas voice as he asked to be excused, the instant he spared a peek only to see tears rolling down those beautiful cheeks, the instant he realized that Cas stood there, looking down as if _ashamed_ to be here….made every ounce of anger and irritation fly out of him.

That _hurt_ he felt in his heart, increased tenfold. It took over him, from head to toe, making his alpha unashamedly whine inside him. He watched with a completely torn expression and an unnamed miserable feeling in his chest, as Cas practically scooted away, as if trying to escape from the entire family.

Every fiber of his being wanted him to chase after the distraught omega, and, that made him stand up from his seat. He was about to pursue when the authoritative voice of his alpha dad ordered without any waver, “Stop right there, son! Let him go!”

He still itched to run after the omega, bouncing on his feet, meeting his dads composed green eyes, “But dad. He needs me!”

“Yes he does need you son, but, not at this moment. Give him room to breathe.” His dad eyed him with renewed seriousness, “Take a seat, son. We need to talk.”

He knew well enough not to disobey any direct orders from his dad. His dad was a gentle alpha, but, go against him, he will put you in your place. _Not violently_. Never violently, but, you can be assured that he’ll make you regret any disobedience. 

He did as he was told, chancing a glance at his mom to see her smiling softly at him with those fond deep searching eyes- as if she knew a secret he was holding within him. 

Question is, _what secret?_

Nevertheless, that was the least of his worries. Today he sat at the dinner table, feeling terrible and upset. He lowered his gaze onto his still filled plate of food before him, feeling tears well in his eyes as he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

He was surprised when his dad laid a hand on his trembling one that was atop the dining table, squeezing lightly and replying with a hint of softness in his tone, “I know son…. I know.”

He met his dads saddened gaze, “But?”

“But, I’m not the one who should be hearing those words, son.”

He felt his shoulders droop, “Did I do something wrong by dating Lisa and spending time with her?”

Mary pitched in, “Oh sweetheart, no. You are allowed to spend time with your girlfriend. You have that freedom to do so, however, your time has to be shared with others who also love you. Do you understand where I’m coming from, honey?”

Yeah. He knew that he had been basically spending most of his time with Lisa. He was ashamed to say that the last time he had cuddled with Cas and Sam, or played with his two siblings was months ago. Heck he hadn’t even spent much time with his mother and father.

Wow. Had he really been that _distracted_.

His dad uttered, “I’m sure that Castiel only meant to relay that he missed you. He is used to having you around and looking up to you, that he probably felt left out or missing a piece when you weren’t around, son.” His father smiled sadly, “You must also remember that he is an omega too. And that means, he will need constant comfort and reassurance from the alpha he feels the most comfortable with.”

“Like something close to motherly love?” He put out.

Dad chuckled lightly, shaking his head, “Something very far from the bond of motherly love, son. A most pure bond of the heart and soul. A direct line, so to speak.”

_A pure bond of the heart and soul._

Those words only made him even more upset due to his earlier actions. _How could he hurt someone that had a bond with him?_ Whatever bond that was, per se.

He still could here those mean words he had said to Cas ringing in his ears. _Needy. Whiny. Suffocating._ Again, it felt like his heart was tearing itself into pieces. He sniffled, “I shouldn’t have called Cas needy, whiny and suffocating, dad. It was wrong of me.”

Dad didn’t mince his words and acknowledged the truth. “Yes, Dean. You shouldn’t have said that to Cas…….. But, those words are already out there and honestly, we all do make mistakes in the heat of the moment. It is done. Now, you have to look within your heart, and ask yourself, what do you do from here on out?”

He smiled lightly at his dad, feeling that he at least had the power to make things right. That this wasn’t completely a lost cause. He felt his alpha rising up to the occasion, puffing out his chest a little, “Firstly, I will apologize to him. And secondly, I will make him a promise that no matter what, I will always make time for him.”

“Son, a promise is a big deal. You only make them if you’re going to keep them.” His dad raised a serious brow.

He nodded, feeling that determination kick in. It was like his alpha was adamant in reaching out to the omega and bowing before Cas feet- asking for anything he wanted. He felt slightly excited and he hoped that Cas would be forgiving enough to grant the alpha whatever and whenever. 

He had been feeling like this a couple of months now. Like he needed to _please Cas_ ….like he needed to _reach out and brush his fingers_ against Cas cheeks. It’s like Cas’ _blue eyes and smile_ were drawing him in and he was _tempted_ many times to just pull the omega into his arms and lay a gentle peck next to those soft lips.

And, it _scared_ him. It scared him so much, as he had begun to look at Cas like he looked at some pretty girl or boy omega from his school. 

He unconsciously admitted, way off topic, “I needed to divert my attention.” As if he were talking to himself.

Dad and mom glanced at each other briefly. A _secret look_ passing between them. Then, mom held his other hand, squeezing lightly, “speak to us, sweetheart. Why did you need to divert you attention?”

He licked his lips and shyly uttered, “Because, Cas is doing something to me, mom. It’s like, my alpha wants him.”

His dad asked curiously, “like a brother?”

He met his dads eyes, “No. Something more dad. Something that scares me….though it feels good.”

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV...
> 
> Let’s see what happens....
> 
> Let me know what you think🙂

**Castiel**

The next morning, he woke up warm and curled up under his sheets. The furs on his body acted like a heater- enough to sustain him through the lonely cold night. The time on his caterpillar digital clock read 7:00am. 

The sun was streaming in through his white lace curtains, giving an orange- yellowish glow into the entire room. But, that warmth and brightness of a new day was not enough to dull the ache he held in his chest.

He sighed, starting to feel hot, hence, immediately morphing into his human form. He tried to rub off the crusts, on his eyes and cheeks, that had formed from the tears he had shed last night. He threw the covers off his naked body, swung his legs out of bed and quickly slipped on a pair of flowery boxers, jeans and his long sleeved red and white stripped rugby shirt. 

He padded over to his window and pulled his curtains to the side, immediately catching sight of a very good friend of his, sitting outside his window ledge. _Jay Bird_ had come to pay him a visit. He somehow managed a smiled for his blue feathery friend, “Hey wise one.”

The Jay Bird only tilted his head from side to side, eyes focused on him, while fluffing its feathers. It looked so happy to be basking under the glow of the sun, and, acted as if it were trying to project its happiness unto him. It hopped back and forth on its tiny feet, as if trying to entertain him with its goofy antics. It stopped and stared at him as he let out a giggle- and to him, the bird looked delighted that it had managed to make him laugh. The bird then sounded a final melodious chirp before it spread its wings and took flight, in the direction of its favorite tree, in the gardens.

Jay birds were filled with intelligence, determination and fearlessness. 

In a way, as of lately, he felt himself lacking on all three qualities. He wanted to live his life like that of the Jay Bird. He wanted to be as optimistic as his little feathery friend, mostly because he was an omega.

Omegas were often, if not, criticized for their softness and weakness. _That it was in their nature._ But, he refused to let it dictate his life. He wanted to be like my momma- caring, sweet, but at the same time, spoke her mind and demanded respect and equality. _She was awesome!_

But, if last night was any indication- it only went to show how much of a weakling he was.

_Was he really all the things Dean had said?_

He believes that he is.

Now, he only repulsed at the thought of seeking attention, warmth and cuddles. He didn’t want to impose himself unto anyone, particularly, Dean.

He didn’t want Dean to hate him, most of all. It would absolutely wreck him. So, he had made up his mind last night. He would respect Dean and Lisa’s time together- even if it hurt him. 

He didn’t want to be a burden. 

_Not anymore._  
**

_Something was wrong._

He sensed it the instant he stepped out of his bedroom to Dean’s yells sounding through the upstairs hallway. Especially, when he caught sight of daddy rushing in and out of Deans room; momma handing daddy a few weird things, a basin of iced water and a cloth.

Momma and daddy were oblivious to him as he carefully made his way towards his parents. He picked up on how momma whispered frantically to daddy, “Talk to him, John. Explain to him how he needs to relieve himself with these items. It’s his first rut, so it’s going to be quite overwhelming.”

Daddy nodded and grabbed all these funny items from mommas hands, as well as the basin of cold water, before heading into Dean’s room, shutting the door behind him.

Momma looked worried as Dean continued to release loud sounds from his bedroom. She just stood by Dean’s door, clasping her chest. This made him worry too. _What was happening?_ As he got nearer, Dean’s leather and whiskey scent, smacked him hard on the face. It was so strong and reeking of something else- something that made his heart pound faster and his omega squirm. There was this feeling in his lower tummy, but, it came and went, repeatedly.

He found himself getting breathless, so he stopped in his tracks. He feared to move further; so from a meter away, he asked, “Momma. What’s wrong with Dean? Is he sick?” _Did he do something wrong to upset Dean?_

Momma immediately turned and shot him an alert look. Without another word, she quickly headed towards him, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him away from Dean’s bedroom door. She quickly mumbled, “Come on love. Let’s get you far from Dean’s door.”

_What? Why?_

He chose to keep quiet as momma led him to the kitchen. From here, he could still hear Dean’s loud cries. He even picked up the words, “Dad. It’s burns so much. Oh my God!”

Daddy was saying, “Use this Dean. It’ll help you, son. Trust me!”

He found it weird that daddy was with Dean today. Momma was always the one that sponged their heads and looked after all of them, whenever they were feeling sick. _So, why wasn’t momma in there, taking care of Dean today? Why did daddy have to go take care of Dean?_ It was not the alpha way…. _right?_

He sat down on a stool by the kitchen counter, watching momma reach out for the necessaries to make pancakes. She still looked worried though and in a different headspace. So, he asked as tenderly as he could, “Momma, what’s happening to Dean?”

Momma stopped what she was doing, taking a deep breath, before turning to smile at him. She walked over to him and sat down on the stool next to his. She held a hand and said, “Baby, Dean is going through…something….all alphas go through....called a rut. He’s a teen now, which means his alpha body is changing and adapting to his shift in biology. It’s his first time experiencing this change, so, he is being guided by daddy on how to handle things the right way, to ease his…sufferings. Now, during that time, it is important that any omega keep away from him. We don’t want to confuse and make things harder on Dean. So, we must keep away.” She adds, “Is this clear, Castiel? You are not to go into Dean’s room, until all is cleared by daddy.”

He could see how serious momma was. He knew that he’d want to give Dean cuddles whenever he felt sick, but, if momma says he can’t, then, he needs to listen. He was scared for Dean, so he nodded, “Ok momma….but, will Dean be ok?”

Momma cupped his cheek, “Of course he will be ok, sweetheart. He should be in a weeks time.”

He nodded and lowered his gaze onto his fiddling fingers, “Is he mad at me, momma?”

Momma warmly answered, “Dean can never stay mad at you, sweetheart. He loves you too much.”

And yeah. That made him smile- just a little.

He wished Dean all the best.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry that I couldn't update in the last few days, as I have been quite busy at work. Its the weekend, so I had time to write up a chapter for you lovelies.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!

**Dean**

He knew what was happening to him. He had learned about this _vital event_ earlier this year, in his alpha biology and sex ed. classes. He was in a rut. And, not just any rut……it was his _first_ rut. Which means, it was going to be an intense and scary one.

He was only midway through the semester and his rut had already began. Usually, it took place during the end of the year, as temperatures were much colder and tolerable to cater for a rut. However, it would seem that he is an early bloomer.

Something had to have triggered him into an early rut.

Right now, he wasn’t able to think clearly as to what that something was. All he remembers is that he woke up this morning, sweating profusely and burning up everywhere. His cock was rock hard, proud and leaking pre-cum at the tip like no one’s business. His groin was practically feeling sharp tingles after tingles of lightning white sparks, of which he could only describe as pleasurable- in an overly stimulating way. He was completely sensitive everywhere, from head to toe. He couldn’t contain himself, rubbing himself off into the mattress beneath him or jerking himself until he came hard and long. _But still, it wasn’t enough._

His knot was still thickly inflated around the base of his hard cock. He still needed more friction. He was frustrated and on the brink of losing his mind. It even went up to the point of him crying and yelling in half irritation and pleasure. He couldn’t do this alone. He needed his dad to guide him through this- no matter how embarrassing.

And, lo behold, dad did come bounding in, looking all concerned. Dad’s nose scrunched as he took in the heavy scent of alpha pheromones and sex in the air. His dad didn’t touch him, neither did he say anything- when he couldn’t help himself and started rutting into the mattress below to relieve himself. His tears were running down his cheeks, crying out, “Dad, please, I can’t!”

Daddy knelt down by his bedside, still not touching him. The way daddy seemed so calm and composed was impressive. Then again, his dad was an experienced alpha when it came to ruts and would most probably have it all figured out. Daddy gently spoke, “its ok son. You will get through this. Daddy will bring you a few things so that you can relieve yourself.”

Yeah he knew exactly what his dad meant. Again, he had learned a lot of freaky information about how an alpha can relieve themselves during their first rut or if they do not have a mate. Sex toys. That’s what they called it.

Sure enough, dad brought him a slicked up artificial omega hole for him to pump himself into. He had never felt so red in the face before. Dad only smiled reassuringly at him, handing him over the item and saying, “There’s nothing to be shy about son. I have also done what I can to relieve me from my rut, before your mother. I promise this stays between father and son. Nothing will leave this room. You have my word.”

So, he trusted his dad. He used the artificial omega hole to sate himself. It was so amazing to the touch, but, something told him that when he has a real mate, it’ll be a million times more satisfactory.

He was thankful that dad didn’t even pay him any heed while he relieved himself. Dad just sat on the floor, by his bedside, sponging his head and body with a cloth soaked in nicely chilled water. His dad would sometimes hum an unrecognizable, yet, soothing tune to calm him. And yes, sometimes when he was so exhausted, he would fall off to sleep. Only when he was asleep that his dad would quietly leave his bedside to stretch his legs and do whatever he needed to do, before he was back by his bedside, even before he woke up.

His dad never left his bedside throughout his entire rut. He stayed with him through it all, and it made him feel much better and safe.

There was another person he felt was with him, in spirit, during his rut. He didn’t know if he was imagining things, but, he swears he could hear Cas telling him, ‘You’ll be ok, Dean.’ It was like a mantra. He even had the cutest dreams of Cas- his smile, his laugh, his big blue eyes….cuddles they used to share.

Almost all the time, if he had a dream about Cas, he would wake up sweating and back into another round of rut. Again, he was confused as to why his alpha was reacting so much to Cas. And maybe, he could guess why…but….it felt wrong.

Cas was his brother.

Well, he won’t tell anyone, including his dad, that he had orgasmed hard, to Cas on his mind. It even took him a lot not to let Cas name fall out his lips as he released cum into the artificial omega hole- somehow picturing Cas face. God forbid if anyone found out.

It took him an entire week and a half before his rut broke. He was exhausted, bone tired and completely drained of energy. During his rut, he only ate and drank very little, hence, after his rut, the results of his improper consumption of food began to take its toll on him.

He showered well and was completely dead to the world, for the next couple of days. He was only woken up by his smiling mom to get him to eat and drink something before he was out like a light once more.

The first person he asked to see when he came to was Cas. No surprises there. He missed the omega so much.

Sammy came and went with mom, so he had already soothed his baby brother, reassuring him that he was ok and that he would always be here for him. Now, he needed to do something greater and that was to apologize to Cas and make things work between them.

Right now, he didn’t care about anyone else. He didn’t want to see anyone else apart from those in his family. He mostly wanted to see Cas. So when his dad gave him the all clear, he made his way to Cas bedroom.

He stood outside Cas door, took a deep breath before he rapped his knuckles lightly on the white painted, wooden door. It wasn’t long before the door opened, so silently, to reveal those big blue eyes that belonged to the surprisingly timid looking omega in Banana in Pajamas themed PJ’s. He chewed on his bottom lip, shuffling his feet on the floor, eyes focused anywhere apart from directly meeting Cas blue ones. He said, “Um, hey Cas.”

Cas was silent for a while, before the omega released a full on smile- teeth and all, surprising him by jumping into his arms. “Dean! I missed you!”

Tears pooled in his eyes, his heart stuttered; he couldn’t help but hug the omega to him, burying his nose into the omegas dark locks and breathing in his happy freshly baked apple pie scent. Heaven. Cas was heaven. He responded thickly, “I missed you too, little omega.”

Cas asked while burying his nose into Deans neck- not so subtly inhaling his alpha scent. “Dean, are you ok? I was worried about you.”

Oh how his heart did another flip. How could Cas be such a loving and caring omega after the crap he had threw at him? He rubbed Cas’ back in such gentleness, murmuring into the omegas sleep ruffled hair, “I’m ok Cas, I promise.” He then pulled out of the hug, to search the omegas face, smiling shakily at the teary blue eyed omega- feeling his heart break a little at the sight. He thumbed at the escaped tear from Cas right eye, “We need to talk, Cas.”

Cas nodded, “Ok Dean. Come in.” He certainly missed Cas warmth as the omega stepped out of the hug to provide him room to enter.

He stepped into Cas bedroom with the intent of apologizing fully to the omega. He couldn’t help but smile as he realized that Cas didn’t correct him earlier for calling him _little omega_. He certainly felt an uncountable times better, as he slowly got back into Cas good graces. He only hoped that the little omega would forgive him.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its starts off well, then ends up somewhat heartbreaking....
> 
> Please tell me what you think!

**Castiel**

He was excited. _Dean was ok!_

He looked ok! _A little tired_ , maybe, but OK!

He had a feeling that Dean probably wanted to talk about what happened at dinner a week and a half ago, so yes, he was a little nervous. He didn’t know what the alpha might say, and he could only hope that it’s good.

They both sat on his bed, facing each other. He had his legs crossed and drawn to him, whilst Dean just hung one of his legs over the side of the bed and folded the other one in. They were both as comfortable as they could get for this conversation, _whatever it was about_.

He held his breath, quiet. He watched Dean fiddle with his fingers, eyes were blankly staring at his stripped themed sheets. But, not for long. Soon, the alpha glanced up at him, and those green orbs looked a little sad. That look tugged at his heartstrings. If anything, he didn’t like seeing Dean sad or upset.

The first thing that came out of Deans mouth was an almost inaudible, “I’m sorry.”

And he knew what the apology was for, but, he didn’t want to be guessing anyway, so he probed, “What for, Dean?” Even adding in a, “You don’t have to apologize for anything.” Because, yeah, he loved Dean and he would do anything for the alpha- he didn’t even want to put the alpha in any position that would get him feeling the need to apologize. _Yeah, call him cranky_.

Dean shook his head, “No, Cas. I _need_ to say I’m sorry.” There was a pause, before the alpha added, “At dinner, a week and a half ago, I shouldn’t have said those…insensitive words.....to you.” He felt his heart skip as Dean laid a hand atop his, squeezing lightly, looking sorrowful as he continued, “You are NOT needy, whiny and suffocating, Cas. YOU are an amazing omega with a heart of gold. And, _I_ have been a shitty alpha.” Dean had tears pooling in his eyes, huffing out, “I shouldn’t have been so ignorant and distant. I should always be there for you and Sammy, whenever you needed me. Instead, I got my priorities messed up.” The alpha smiled sadly, “And, for that I am sorry…… Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

Dean’s words made his omega preen with fulfilment and joy. It’s as if the omega was finally able to release its breath and relish in the fact that the alpha wasn’t angry at him. But, truth is, he already had gotten over Deans words a day after the incident. He honestly didn’t think much of it, more worried for Dean, as the alpha experienced his first rut. _It was nice to hear that the alpha wasn’t mad at him anyway._ He shyly threaded his fingers into Deans, feeling a slight heat travel up his cheeks, saying, “I forgive you, Dean. You are a good alpha.”

For the first time since they started this conversation, he saw Deans eyes light up, along with that genuine nice looking smile. Dean spoke with what he would like to term as fondness, replying, “Thank you, Cas. Your reassurance and forgiveness means the world to me.”

He honestly felt a little hot now. He could feel his omega purring as it celebrated how the alpha was finally settled and happy. It was like Dean being happy was all the omega wanted. In fact, he wanted to see Dean smiling again and not yelling in pain. He couldn’t help but say, “You know, I dreamt of you a lot, this last week.”

Something seemed to shift in Dean’s eyes before it was gone. He watched the alphas brows furrow slightly and his adam’s apple bob, before Dean asked quite timidly, “Um- was it good dreams?”

He blushed. It all were good dreams. He couldn’t help but say, “Mhmm. They were of me and you holding hands, hugging, cuddling….um—and um-.” _How does he tell Dean this last bit?_

Dean probed, “And?”

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to say it… _right?_ Maybe, Dean will be…happy....about it? He didn’t want to lie to Dean, so he continued, “And, we were kissing a lot. You even kissed me a lot on the neck.” It was then, that he wished he hadn’t said anything, for when he took at Dean, he could see the alpha retract into that displeased headspace.

The alpha was still gentle as he slid his hand out of Cas. Dean rubbed a hand down his face and sighed like he was tired. Meanwhile, he just sat there, feeling a little down and confused. It was pin drop silent- _eerily so_. Dean shook his head and finally glanced at him, again with saddened eyes. The alpha looked like whatever he would say next, would be hard. The alpha smiled sadly at him, making his heart squeeze in a hopeless way. Then, Dean admitted something shocking- in a hesitant tone, “Cas, I…um…I had dreams of you too…every time I fell asleep….and….um- sort of thought of you….alot…when I was awake…um…mostly during my ruts.”

That was good… _right?_

He somehow felt that asking this question would only upset him further, but, his curiosity got the better of him, “Um- that’s a good thing…right? You thinking of me when you were going through your difficult situation. That’s normal….right?” _It had to be normal._ He and Dean cared for each other…a lot….they practically spent a lot of time with each other…so maybe Dean was missing him…..just like he missed Dean, this last week and a half.

Dean gnawed at his bottom lip, looking as if he were thinking hard about what to say next. He had to hold his breath, because Dean still looked sad. The alpha nervously uttered, “No, Cas. It’s usually not a good thing to be thinking of your _little brother_ ….in such a way…..when an alpha is going through his ruts.” Dean swallowed hard, “And, um….the dreams I had….of you and me….together….were not very _decent_.”

 _What?_ He probed slowly, “Like me and you kissing or something?” _Was kissing Dean a bad thing?_ He really liked Dean and the thought of kissing Dean kind of made him _excited_.

Dean nodded, before a darker blush made its way up the alphas neck and cheeks, as he uttered in a low voice, “And more.”

 _More? Why did that thought excite his omega?_ But, then, Dean didn’t seem like he approved. He repeated Dean’s words without very much thought, “But……it’s not a good thing to be thinking of your little brother…um kissing and doing more stuff.....during ruts.”

Dean just silently nodded.

 _Why did this feel like rejection? Why did it feel like a slap in his face? Why did his omega suddenly fold into itself, projecting out feelings of hurt?_ He had to ask, “What does this mean, Dean?”

This time, Dean looked at him with an inkling of determination in those saddened green orbs, “It means, Cas, that us…. _kissing_ and doing _other stuff_ ….is not something that can happen in our lives…not in reality. Brothers can hug, cuddle, and have sleep overs, but, they cannot kiss each other nor engage in anything else _that you’ll come to understand_ ….later when your older. I shouldn’t have had dreams or thoughts of you while in my rut. It was wrong.” Dean huffed, “My dreams and thoughts should have been focused on Lisa….because, she is my girlfriend….and girlfriends and boyfriends do _stuff_ …like _kissing and etcetera_.” Dean’s voice cracked a little, looking absolutely downcast as he said, “You get what I’m saying….right?”

The hollowness in his chest only grew bigger with Dean’s words. He tried to hold back those tears that threatened to pool in his eyes, however, he couldn’t keep his voice from trembling as he uttered, “Of course, Dean. Um- no kisses, no um- other things…because we are brothers and um- brothers don’t do stuff like that.” _Oh God, please don’t tear up! Please don’t tear up! Please don’t tear up!_

Dean’s eyes diverted to his lap, voice sounding almost croaky as he replied, “Yeah Cas.” The alpha took some time before he aimed his glassy eyes at Cas, slapping on a small smile that looked forced, trying to sound cheerful as he said, “But, cuddles and hugs are still something we can do! That’s awesome….right Cas!? No harm done!”

He could only nod and force out a responding smile, “Yeah Dean. No harm done!”

_Why did it feel as if his whole world had been ripped from under his feet?_

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and John have that long overdue chat with the boys, clarifying a few things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I did not update in a week. I have been real busy and when I finally get the time to update, I'm tired. Anyway, here's a long chapter for you...I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Mary**

She thought that all was well between Cas and Dean. But, that was far from the truth.

Sure, Dean and Cas started spending more time with each other, but, it seemed like it was all forced. There was _not much_ humor, there was definitely _space_ , and, there was _not much_ bubbly conversations between the two.

She noticed that things were beginning to _weird out_ , as Dean and Cas no longer sat _close_ to each other, nor cuddled like they used to _(looking almost rigid next to each other on the bed)_ , and, whenever they talked, she would notice Dean frowning as he sniffed the air, immediately taking a step back from Cas- it was there that she witnessed how Cas posture stiffened and he would look entirely crestfallen. The giveaway was when Dean would try his best to uplift the omegas spirits by cracking up some lame joke- just so Cas could smile- also going to the extent to mention _how Cas smelled nice today and that other alphas would find his scent amazing_.

Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t.

In her heart, she knew what this was. Dean and Cas were _walking on eggshells_ when it came to their special bond. It seemed that the boys weren’t so _keen_ on the possible knowledge of them being drawn to each other’s wolves.

For however stupid reason, her conclusion was sealed whenever Dean would bring Lisa over. Cas would slap on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and say the hurting words _‘you two look amazing together’._ Dean, her clueless son, would always reply, ‘ _Yeah, we do, huh’_. Her eldest alpha son either ignored the way Cas eyes would tear up, or, he probably saw and turned the other cheek, just so he wouldn’t feel that hurt bubbling inside him for dissing the omega.

So, she knew that she had to do something. In the end of the day, she kept in mind that both her boys were young and didn’t know what to do with the way they felt for each other. It was only natural for Dean, being the big brother, to feel repulsed by the idea of being attracted to his younger sibling, Cas.

But, they _weren’t_ actual siblings. _Not by blood, nor by wolf breed._

Yes, she loved Cas like her baby and like her son. He would always be a son to John and her and an amazing brother to Sam and Dean, but, _things weren’t just that_ ….now that the boys were growing older, now that their wolves were maturing and that bond that had lured Dean into finding Cas in the woods, 10 years back, was _strengthening_ and _drawing_ two mates together.

It would eventually become a bond that will force them to ignore the thought of being brothers. It was one of the purest bonds out there and 99.99% of the time, wolves gave in and bonded with their destined mates.

She didn’t want that bond between Dean and Cas to become one of _resentment and anger_ down the years. So, she had made up her mind. She and John were going to have a sit down with Cas and Dean and get to explaining a few things.

**

There was worry and curiosity reflecting off Dean and Cas.

They were both seated side by side on the long sofa, facing both Mary and John. There was a little _disconcerting gap_ between the two boys (so unlikely in nature), that made both Mary and John feel that this talk was very much needed.

John was the first to speak up. “Boys, there’s a few things your mother and I would like to talk to you about.” The great alpha leader continued, “However, before we get into our discussions, I want to ask, how both of you doing so far?”

Mary quickly added for specification, “And, we are asking about _how you are doing in regards to your special wolf bond?_ ” Yeah, she was one to get into things swift and sure, mostly because the boys already knew that there was a special bond that existed between them. _Just not thinking of it as a romantic one…before now._

Cas shrugged, turning a little red in the tips of his ears, “Um- our bond is um- ok mom and dad…yeah its still-“. He looks at Dean for help.

Dean of course already had an answer on the tip of his tongue, blurting out, “Our bond is _still_ brotherly.” Dean chuckled, but, he looked a little nervous as he added, “No changes there. We are growing stronger as brothers.” A little on the oversharing side.

Mary saw the way Cas eyes fell down to his lap, hands cupped around knees, pulling his legs in a little. She glanced at John out of the corner of her eyes, the alpha caught her gaze and nodded, giving her the _ok_. Again, Mary wasn’t one to mince her words, asking, “You sure the bond is just brotherly, boys?”

Both Dean and Cas eyes shot up, looking more nervous than ever. _They looked like kids whose hands were caught in the cookie jar_. Of course, it was Dean who blurted out a shell-shocked, “What?” Before, his tone took on a more nervous one, stuttering, “Um- w-what are you talking about, m-mom? Our um- bond has always b-been brotherly till um- date.”

She saw the fear in her oldest child’s eyes. But, for Cas, there was this underlying frustration, sadness and disappointment reflecting out his blue orbs, as he stared intently into the side of Deans face. Apparently, Cas _didn’t_ agree to Deans admission or declaration. So, she probed, “Castiel, how about you? Do you feel that your bond is _only_ brotherly?”

Cas would never lie to her. It was one of the things she admired about the sweet omega. She saw Dean shoot _pleading green eyes_ at Cas; who the omega just rolled his eyes at. She watched Cas true stubborn persona rear its ugly head out, completely ignoring Deans eyes, meeting hers with much more softness. Cas voice carried truth as he replied, “I feel like our bond has shifted to something more than brotherly, mom and dad.”

“CAS!” Dean squeaked.

Cas shot steely blue eyes at Dean, that made the alpha immediately clamp his mouth shut. The omega growled, “Shut up, Dean! Mom and dad need to know the truth!”

Dean shook himself out of his stunned state, turning his eyes away from the omega, pinching at a loose thread on his jeans and scoffing. Her oldest alpha was grumbling under his breath- who knows what the hell he was mumbling about, looking so defeated and resigned. _Like a kid being called out for his naughtiness._

Mary resisted the urge to smile hard. It seemed that John did to, rubbing at his mouth and chin, to cover up that smile that was threatening to spill out. Castiel had _power_ over Dean. And her little alpha didn’t even realize it, nor did the little omega. One of the signs of a great bond in the making. They would learn of this power as the years pass by. The omega always held the upper hand in the relationship. _Great times!_

However, now was not the time to point such things out.

She asked softly, “Can you elaborate what you mean, Castiel?”

Castiel suddenly looked nervous and shy. There was even slight hesitation in those blue eyes. So, John was the one to comfort the omega, alpha voice as calm and soothing as he had ever spoken before, “You are safe to speak your mind Cas. No matter what, we still love you both.”

Cas nodded, looking a little braver, as he admitted, “I feel like I’m falling in love with Dean. I want him to want me, the way that he wants Lisa.”

Mary smiles at the little omega, and caught the way Dean suddenly turned crimson beside Cas. The little alpha was chewing on his bottom lip, the sound of his heart beat could be heard increasing, and the alpha was bouncing his knees, unable to fully focus on anything but the carpeted floor at his feet. She was going to say something when Dean finally spoke up in a slightly cracked voice, shaking his head, eyes burning holes into the carpet, “We’re sorry mom. We know it’s wrong. We shouldn’t feel this way for each other, because we are brothers.” A confirmation that Dean had been feeling the same as Cas about their _not so brotherly_ bond.

There was a whimper from Cas as Dean said those words- suddenly looking sad and teary eyed _. Oh her poor babies._

She placed her hand on Johns, feeling the alpha squeeze back. John and she already spoke about this last night; that John was the one who would explain things to the boys, when the time came. Which was _now_.

John centered himself, before he said, “Boys, I need you to look at me, please. What I am going to say or clarify is very important.”

Both the boys did as their father requested- looking both highly nervous, shy and afraid. John only shot the boys a soft fatherly smile, full of warmth, protection and pride. The alpha said something that made the boys eyes widen slightly. Those words were, “its ok.”

Dean swallowed loudly, asking, “W-What do you mean dad?”

So patiently, John explained, “its ok for both of you to have more than brotherly feelings for each other. Why? Because, the reality is, even though Castiel will always be our son and a sibling to you and Sammy, he still does not share the same Winchester bloodline nor breed of wolf.” John carried on calmly, “So, I’m saying, it’s ok and that Mary and I suspected that someday that invisible, yet, caring bond between your wolves would only manifest into a romantic one”

Cas asked shyly, “You suspected?”

Mary nodded, “Mhmm. It wasn’t that Dean just happened to stumble upon a white furred, cold pup near the streams, 10 years back. He was led there, drawn there, by your scent, Castiel. He was drawn there by the destined bond you both share. Your paths had to cross at that exact moment because you were fated to be mated someday.”

It was Dean who spoke up this time, “Are you saying that, Cas and I….we’re true mates?”

John nodded, “Yes. And that’s why you have dreams and thoughts of each other during heats or ruts, are drawn to each other- much stronger than anyone else, and that’s why you can communicate telepathically even if one is in wolf form while the other is in human form. Your constant longing for each other is a natural feeling between two destined mates. You were meant to be a pair.”

Mary could see that the boys needed time to process this information. She also could read that her oldest was probably one that would take more time trying to figure things out and come to terms with what was being revealed here today. Dean would probably be the one that breaks Castiel’s heart in the future trying to accept this bond and till then, they had to walk this road alone. This was their bond and they needed to fight for it.

Mary and John could only do so much. Now that things were out there, it was up to the boys where they wished to steer the ship.

Sometimes you have to deal with the challenges, before things got better.

She just hoped that the choices Dean and Cas both made, in the near and distant future, weren’t going to destroy them both.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Dean and Lisa over?
> 
> Note: In bold-italics is Dean and Cas speaking to each other, telepathically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, work has been keeping me too busy. Sighs, apologies. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! And let me know what you think!

**Dean**

**One week later…**

He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole ‘ _true mate bond-destiny’_ thing. And, most shockingly, is that his parents were _ok_ with he and Cas becoming a couple- _if it were to happen that is._ Then, there was that slightly uncomfortable information that Cas _oh so boldly_ confessed. _‘I feel like I’m falling in love with Dean. I want him to want me, the way he wants Lisa’._

Yes, he couldn’t deny how his heart had skipped a beat and how he had practically blushed at Cas words, but, it still put him on edge. Reason being, is that he also felt something for Cas. Something more than brotherly…..but….it just felt like it wasn’t alright.

He just needed space from everyone.

But of course, his girlfriend, Lisa, demanded his time and attention. Too much, that she even came over to his place uninvited at times. And, honestly, it was starting to grate on his nerves. She was trying to shove herself into his life….and it seemed, into his room. And, like any young hormonal teen alpha, he should be welcoming the fact that his girlfriend wanted to experiment a little- in the secrecy of his bedroom, but, the instant he caught Cas saddened eyes……well….he felt his alpha fizzle in annoyance- all of which was aimed directly at Lisa.

He even felt slightly repulsed by the female omega and her needy ways. Bottom line is she was upsetting Cas, and he couldn’t stand it. So, he practically growled loud and hard, “Lisa! Get out of my house and my life! It’s over!” _There! No explanations, no regrets._

Lisa wasn’t going to just stomp out of here without demanding some answers though. She folded her arms along her chest, eyes narrowed at Dean, lips trembling with anger, “Why!? I have been nothing but a loyal girlfriend to you, Dean!”

Yeah she was loyal, and he actually felt like a dick, however, she was an attention freak. Why he only noticed now, he didn’t know. He tried to be as nice as possible when he said, “Lisa, I just don’t feel attracted to you anymore. I don’t want to waste your time.”

Lisa again…pushed herself into his personal space. This time her eyes were pleading and her voice was sugary sweet….her hands were also running down his chest and tummy- sending a few, surprisingly, unwelcoming tingles down his torso. Seriously, he wanted to shove her off- his hands twitching at his sides- clenching and unclenching his fists. His alpha wolf was definitely on edge, giving him that sensation that there was a threat around. _Lisa_. The female omega was of course oblivious to his shifty reactions, purring into his ear, “You’re not wasting my time, baby. How about I take care of you in the bedroom. Hmm?” Her hands were pressing into the front of his zipper- trying to feel him up.

But, all he felt in return was violated and disgusted with Lisa. His anger clawed its way to the surface, when his eyes flicked over to the person standing a few meters behind Lisa’s shoulder, only to capture Cas teary blue eyes, before the omega was hugging himself and trudging into his own bedroom- shutting the door too softly behind him.

Now, that only pissed him off further, so without thinking, he took a fairly good step back, creating distance between Lisa and him. A deep seated satisfaction bubbled within him as her face fell into that of a scowl. That fire still ran in his veins though, so, he couldn’t exactly maintain his entire calm composure, gritting out a clipped, “I. _Don’t_. Want. You. Lisa! Just piss off ok!”

Lisa had tears in her eyes. She stuck out a stubborn jaw, her own anger making her voice tremble as she belted out, “its Cas, isn’t it! That omega bitch is trying to act all innocent, but, he is an evil piece of shit that’s pushing us apart... He wants to have you! He wants to own you! I see it in his eyes!”

And yeah, maybe he did feel his heart thrum at the thought of Cas _owning_ him. _Uh! Not another crazy thought!_ He definitely felt a surge of protectiveness towards Cas. No one spoke about the omega to him in any way that is cruel and accusatory.

He found himself on the defensive, snapping out, “Don’t you ever call Cas an omega bitch…..ever again, Lisa! He is a good person!” He could feel his alpha wanting to surface, so he closed his fists that were still in his pockets real tight- digging his nails into the palms of his hand. He needed that biting pain to keep him in check. To hold him in his human state, or else he’ll be morphing into an alpha wolf and unashamedly eliminating the threat. _Now, that wouldn’t go so well_. He spat out, in a deep grating voice that definitely reflected the anger, still within him- though controlled. He pointed to the stairs, “Get out, Lisa!”

Lisa screeched, tugging at her hair in frustration. “Fine!” Before she stomped away, she met Dean’s eyes, spitting out, “You’re a hopeless shit, Dean Winchester! That omega will be your downfall!” With those venomous parting words, she stomped off.

It was like he was breathing fresh air again, when the front door to his home, banged shut. His chest felt lighter, the air felt so cool and calming. He definitely felt more alive than he’s ever been. For the first time in months, he felt like he could breathe.

Jesus! Lisa was a bad apple!

_And you’re only realizing this now!_

Shut up!

_You shut up!_

He rolled his eyes at the stupid voice of reason inside him.

**

He knew he had to go see Cas.

Well, he didn’t want the omega getting the wrong impression of Lisa’s invasive grope session. He just wouldn’t settle down, till he clarified things with Cas. And, boy oh boy, was his alpha wolf extremely unsettled too- it was threatening to surface.

So, here he stood, outside Cas bedroom door. _He could do this! He could do this!_ He bounced nervously on the heels of his feet, taking a deep breath, before he rapped his knuckles on the door. “Cas, its Dean.” And, that’s as far as he could say…it was like the rest of the words were stuck in his throat.

He stood there, hope dwindling, the longer Cas didn’t respond. Nevertheless, he felt persistent and determined. He was just about to deliver another series of knocks, when a voice resonated through his head _. Cas voice_. The omega sounded irritated as he spoke, _‘ **Leave me alone, Dean! I know what I saw!’**_

Dean knew that communicating back telepathically may be the only choice he is provided by the omega, for now. So he decided to turn his back to Cas door, sliding down it, till he was seated on the ground. He had his knees pulled up to chest, his arms wrapped securely around his crooked knees, his feet firmly pressed flat into the floorboards, and the back of his head pushing back into the wooden door. His gaze fell on the portraits of he and Cas hanging on the walls- all laughing and happy. He sighed, _‘ **What you saw, isn’t what it seemed, Cas.’**_

 _‘ **You don’t have to explain anything to me Dean! I know Lisa is your girlfriend!’**_ Still sounding snippy.

He automatically corrected, _‘ **Was my girlfriend’.**_

It was silent for nearly a minute, and he honestly thought that Cas had all but tuned him out and abandoned this conversation. But, then, he heard the click of a lock, and suddenly the door he was braced on flung open- which meant he was caught off guard and falling back onto the floor, his head and back knocking lightly onto Cas carpeted floor. He groaned and peered up at Cas who was standing just to the right of his ear- blue concerned eyes looking down at him. The omega looked stunned and slightly apologetic, asking, “Dean, are you ok?”

He nodded, “Mhmm.” Before, carefully pulling himself back into a sitting position, rubbing at the back of his head that was slightly throbbing.

Cas sounded curious, “Why were you leaning against my door?”

Dean got up to his full height, which was a few good inches above Cas. He turned to meet the omegas searching eyes, shrugging, “Because, you didn’t want to let me in, so I figured I better not be too pushy and seat my ass on the floor…..and maybe explain the scene with Lisa and I, that you witnessed earlier.”

Cas nodded- a flicker of understanding was seen in those blue eyes, until it was gone the next second. The omega folded his arms along his chest, chin up as if stubborn (which he probably was), asking, “Why is it even important, Dean?”

Of course he expected stubbornness from Cas. It was the omegas default setting. Stubbornness, intelligence and cuteness were what made Cas who he was. He dug his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, eyes timidly focused on the window just over the omegas shoulder. He awkwardly felt shy, replying, “Because, I didn’t like seeing you upset when you saw Lisa…putting her hands on me…like that.” _Yeah…like that….freakin idiot Dean Winchester! And Stop your fidgeting!_

“How I feel doesn’t matter, Dean.” For the first time, Cas dropped his stubborn façade, glancing down at the floor in what looked like sadness. The omega murmuring, “Like I said she is your girlfriend.”

“And like I had mentioned earlier, she WAS my girlfriend.” Maybe, Cas didn’t hear him proper.

For the first time he saw the omega look at him with this aura of surprise. Cas asked almost quietly, “Was…as in…no longer?”

He shrugged, deciding to speak as honestly as he could. “Yeah, Cas. Lisa is _no longer_ my girlfriend.”

“W-why?”

“Because, I didn’t like her getting all up in my space like that, Cas. Because she felt like an intruding omega to me, Cas. Because she had the nerve to bad mouth you in front of me, Cas.” He licked his lips and carefully uttered words true to his heart, “But, mainly because she upset you, Cas. I didn’t like that at all.”

All Cas could say was ‘ _Oh._ ’ The omega looked almost red eared and very shy.

For once Dean felt that he had calmed things between Cas and he- well at least for now. _And this made him feel very happy inside._

_Yeah, big fucking OH!_

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok....a timeshift....First, its 4 years later, then, its 3 years later....so Cas bounces from 14 to 17.....And, new character is being introduced...
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Castiel**

**4 years later….**

He felt like he was going to lose a part of him today. But, that’s exactly it, right? _Dean was leaving for college today._ He was leaving him behind. And, though he knew it was always bound to happen, didn’t make it hurt less. That piece of his heart, that was going to be lost, was filled with his love for Dean.

14 years of Dean by his side. 14 years of the alpha rooming right next to him. 14 years of shared laughter and heartache- and now, here they finally were.

The last 4 years after Dean broke it off with Lisa had been….good. Yes, Dean still kept up his wall, but, there were times Dean would seem to _almost_ give in to the pull of their bond.

For instance, Dean would sometimes step into his personal space, scent his neck, run those fingers down his cheeks and smile at him like he hung the moon. Then, there was that one time, when Cas was 14 and Dean almost kissed him. Well almost, but, snapped out of it in the last minute when the alpha heard _him_ release a happy sound. Stupid omega! If only he didn’t make a pleasant sound, then Dean would have kissed him.

Dean always looked apologetic whenever he realized that he was basically overstepping his boundaries- which made him huff out in annoyance.

However, he was grateful for one thing. Dean didn’t date anyone after Lisa. His omega would preen when he thought of the fact that Dean was probably doing this for him. It was a pleasant feeling to know that Dean considered him. Their relationship after the breakup with Lisa had been based mostly on comfort and care for each other. He always had Dean’s attention, whenever he sought the alpha out.

Now, he was losing Dean to the societal expectations of higher education. Specifically, to an all alpha college, a few states away. He felt hopeless as Dean told him that he’d be popping in on important holidays only and that they’d skype or face time too. _It felt so out of touch and disconnected._

Those words only broke his heart further. His happy and content bubble, that included him and Dean, was slowly breaking.

And he watched Dean’s Impala zoom down the road with a churning tummy and teary eyes (that didn’t stop overflowing, even after the Impala became a mere dot in the distance, before it disappeared).

He sighed.

There was definitely a feeling of emptiness deep down in his soul.

**

**3 years later…. (I.e. 7 years after Dean broke up with Lisa)**

He was 17, and, definitely turning heads. Who knew that once he bloomed after his first heat, at 16, that alphas eyes would be on him.

He would get invitations to parties, he would get flowers from random guys, heck even alphas walked up to him, turning up their flirt volume and asking him out on a date.

And, he admired the attention, but, it was just too much. Not to mention, it made him feel like he was cheating on Dean- if he ever gave in to their advances.

Yes, he liked a few alphas, but, that didn’t mean that he was just going to say _‘yes, we can go on a date’_. Eventually, he gave only one alpha a chance though- _(and it had absolutely nothing to do with the anger he held for Dean not visiting at all for the last two years- it also didn’t have anything to do with seeing an almost naked red head clipping on her black lacey bra behind Dean, while the alpha was skyping with him, a few good 9 months back)_ \- Ok maybe it did start this fire within him. He instantly felt like a pathetic fool.

It also got him thinking about a lot.

If Dean was dating and had completely forgotten about him, then he supposes he could do the same too! And that’s why, when the charming British accented alpha named Balthazar Cruise, asked him out, he had said _‘Yes’._

_Ha! Take that Dean!_

He and Balthazar grew closer, dating for nearly 8 months now. Soon, it'll be Christmas! _Jeez where did the time go!_ Honestly, it’s like Balthazar had swooshed in and swept him off his feet. Which he never thought would happen- _when he first got into this relationship_.

And, he was slowly falling for the alphas charm and guiltily forgetting Dean at times (well the settled forgetfulness was becoming more frequent, the more he fell for the British alpha). And, what surprised him most, was that come he and Bal’s 6th month of dating, he had felt comfortable enough to take the next step in the relationship, with the alpha.

And, on a warm night, he lost his virginity to Bal, on a soft bed of roses, in a lavish hotel. Like he said, _charming_.

And he felt on top of the world because Bal would treat him with so much affection. It showed in his smile and eyes. He glowed.

And, Mary and John would smile at him, always saying they were _delighted_ that he had someone as charming as Bal in his life- though he could see the underlying _worry_ in their eyes- which he _totally_ ignored! Just like he ignored them every time they _wanted_ to talk about the fact that he had to remember the _bond_ he shared with _Dean_ too. _Yeah!_ Dean obviously had somehow forgotten his way home, and they expected him to just _wait_ for Dean to make up his mind- _WHILE_ he _SCREWED_ other girls and guys in his alpha college! _No freakin way!_

John and Mary eventually kept mum when they noticed that he was not paying heed to their advices. _Instead, they greeted Bal with welcoming arms._

Sam…..Sam, on the other hand, despised Bal and kept pestering him to tell Dean that he was now dating an alpha. Sam always defended his big brother Dean, trying to push the fact that Dean couldn’t come home in the last 2 years because his _academic work was getting much difficult, as they years progressed and that he needed to spend time focused on his assignments and exams!_

 _Oh yeah, Dean didn’t have time to come home for a visit, but, had time to screw that red head!_ He’d keep that retort to himself though.

He would blurt out in annoyance, “He still could have made time for us, Sam! He still could have, at least, spent the last 2 Christmas holidays with us, Sam!” He holds up a hand as Sam tries to speak once more, halting the alphas words. “Enough! Sam! I’m not going to talk further about any of this!” He turns to walk away, but, stops in his tracks when Sam says so softly.

“He loves you, Cas. I know he does, much more than you think.”

He feels those words rattle him, his heart squeezing in pain. He closes his eyes briefly, still unable to turn and face Sam. He settles for saying over his shoulder in an almost tired voice, “Then it should start to show, Sam. But, until then, Dean comes second to Bal.” And damnit, that was the hardest thing he had had to admit in his entire life.

Nevertheless, he walks away, without another word. However, he walks away, with the pain of his latter words, in his heart.

**

**One week later…..**

He and Bal had decided that they’d have a little fun in his bedroom, while Mary and John were out on a date and Sam was at a friend’s place for the night. They had at least 2 whole hours before Mary and John returned.

So, they didn’t waste any time.

Bal had him lying on his back, pinning him down into his mattress with that strong alpha weight. They were both shirtless on the bed, belt buckles and zippers undone, grinding and kissing hard.

He was completely debauched, flushed red, sweating and panting hard. _They both were_. Somehow, while Bal was sucking hickeys into his neck, as he turned his head to the side to give his alpha more room to explore, his eyes fell onto his window. He caught a peculiar sight- his old Blue Jay friend was flapping its wings wildly, pecking at the glass. _What was it trying to tell him? Why did it look panicked? Why was it flying around at night?_

Of course, his attention was torn away from the blue jay, as Bal sucked on a particular pleasure spot on his neck, right under his ear, while thumbing at his hardened left nipple. The feel of the alphas hard cock brushing alongside his was the best feeling ever.

_He felt like he could do this forever._

All he felt was pleasurable tingles rattle his entire being (from head to toe), his _drowning in omega slick hole_ was begging to be filled. The whole world around them became null and void. He clung onto the alpha who was moaning above him (running his fingers down the alphas shoulder blades), who was busy turning him to mush.

They were too into their own need to get off, that they didn’t hear the deep rumble of a classic car pulling into the driveway of the Winchester house, nor the sound of the front door opening, nor the deep yet young alpha voice calling ‘ _mom, dad, Sammy, Cas. You guys home?’_ , nor the sound of heavy footsteps heading up the stairs.

_No they did not hear._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eeek! Don't kill me for the cliffhanger, please! I promise I'll update soon my lovelies! But, just to keep the suspense, you know somethings about to go down!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot gets revealed in this chapter......ALOT!

**Dean**

He was planning on surprising his entire family tonight.

_He was eager to see Sammy and Cas._

He was guilty as hell, for not coming over to see, Cas & the family. He gave his reasons which was related to college assignments, but, in fact, there was _more._ He didn’t want to burden his father with his struggles in the _all alpha_ institution he studied in. But, his hard work paid off, and he was graduating soon in a few months’ time, then, he was going to move back to Lawrence.

Nostalgia.

That’s what he felt when he parked the car outside the driveway of his childhood home. He sat in the Impala, for at least a minute, breathing in the cold night air and taking in the soothing orange lights pouring out the cabin windows. He got out the car, wolf eyes taking in the surroundings. The gardens were still the same, the trees were still standing tall and the woods nearby the house still looked welcoming- calling for a good run or chase.

_There’s no place like home._

He missed home. Mom’s apple pies and home cooked meals, dad’s great alpha stories and teachings, Sammy’s clinginess and love for all things vegetarian, and Cas snuggles, as well as, his stubbornness.

If face time and skyping told him anything about the omega in these last 2 years that he’s been away- it’s that Cas had grown up to be a full blown beauty. He wondered if the camera was doing the _real Cas_ any justice?

_Was he hotter in person?_

He was willing to find out, because today, he also came with a purpose and a decision. One he was unclear of making 3 years ago.

_He was ready now._

He was ready to show Cas how he truly felt about the omega. He didn’t want to communicate his feelings through a damn screen, because Cas deserved more than that.

_Face to face was better._

He was going to romance Cas.

And, though he felt nervous; he was giddier with excitement.

_However, the scents, the sight, the stench of sex that greeted him a couple of minutes later, was nothing short of painful._

Before the painful revelation….

He smiled when he neared Cas door. He could smell the omegas apple pie scent as he reached the top of the stairs, which could only confirm that Cas was in his room. But, the nearer he got, the scent changed to include another foreign one, intermingled with Cas’s.

_What the hell!_

He felt his hackles rise, his alpha was on edge. There was a musky earthy scent mixed into Cas scent- _an alphas scent_. Some alpha was in Cas room! _Who the fuck was it!? He wanted to rip the intruding alphas throat out!_

He didn’t hesitate, jolting at the door knob, voice deep and growly as he barked, “Cas! Open the damn door! Now!”

He heard frantic voices behind the door, dull thuds and hurried feet echoing out. He itched to kick the door in, but, he still didn’t wish to invade the omegas privacy. Yes, teen him would have gone bursting in guns blazing, but, young post teen him, was more matured and gathered. He was able to somehow reign in his alpha temperament.

His heart was pounding and this dreadful feeling churned in his gut. _What will he discover when Cas opens the door?_ He already had an idea, based on the unmistakable scents of arousal permeating the air, just outside Cas bedroom, however, he wanted to believe that maybe he was overthinking things.

_Cas still wanted him…right?_

The door swung open and his fears were confirmed.

For a fraction of a second, he admitted to himself that the video images of Cas on skype and face time didn’t do the omega any justice. Cas was nearly six foot in height (almost as tall as he), dark haired, bright blue eyed and slender in built.

But, his observation quickly shifted.

There Cas stood in his slightly debauched state. It seemed that the omega had tried to tidy himself up, fingers through the messy dark hair to settle the ruffled nest, fully clothed and slapping on a smile that didn’t quite reach the omegas eyes. But, there were tells, things that Cas couldn’t hide, such as those bitten red swollen lips, that angry red hickey peeking out just under the collar of the omegas t-shirt, that flushed face, those fully blown pupils, the slightly wrinkled clothes, however, the biggest affirmation yet, was the slightly cautious looking, blonde haired, fully clothed, equally debauched male alpha that stood at least a meter behind Cas.

Cas voice was raspy and breathless, as he stuttered, “D-Dean? Um…wow! You’re here. W-When did y-you arrive?” Totally sounding off.

At this point, his anger was gone. All he had left was this pain in his heart. He responded, “Um- I just arrived. I wanted to surprise you all.” Then, that irritation started to bubble within him, that anger and spite nagged its way to the surface as he remembered the current sight he was presented with. He grit out, “But, I guess I’m the one who ended up getting the surprise of my life!” Yes, there was a bite to his tone. “What the hell is this, Cas!?”

Cas stubborn façade was back. And damn, another time, he would have found the omegas feisty nature hot, but, not today. The omega folded his arms along his chest, eyes narrowed at him and chin jutting out in full mischief, “What does it look like to you, Dean!?”

“I don’t know! You tell me!” Because he didn’t want to admit the fear of what this picture represented.

Cas stood his ground, nearly eye leveled with him, “Dean, behind me is my boyfriend, Balthazar. He is an alpha, who I have been dating for nearly 8 months now! And, we were in my room, spending some quality _boyfriend time_ with each other, more _specifically_ indulging in some _sexy times_ , when we got _interrupted_ by _you_!” Cas jabbed a finger on his chest when he said ‘ _You_ ’.

He could hear and see the rage in Cas.

There was a fire burning within Cas, threatening to pour out, very soon. His alpha wolf coaxed for him to back away from fighting with its omega mate, but, his human side wanted to push buttons. So, he bit out, “Well I’m sorry to break up you and prince charming’s _sexy times_ , princess! But, you also need to be reminded of the rules whilst living under mom and dad’s roof.” He saw Cas shift his focus to stare at a spot on his neck, the nervous swallow followed. _Good!_ He continued with firmness, “No sex! Studies, hanging out or meeting the family, yes! But, _no sex_ with whomever you bring here!... At least you could have respected their wishes, Cas!” He knew he was being an ass, but, like he said, he wanted to push.

“You’re one to talk! You used to bring Lisa home, just so you could do stuff with her!”

 _What!?_ He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, “Jesus, Cas! Lisa and I used to kiss out in the open, in the gardens outside mostly, but, _never once_ did I bring her into my bedroom to _do other stuff_ \- as you so eloquently put it! And FYI, Lisa and I never went beyond kissing ok! She wanted to, but, I didn’t allow it! I didn’t have sex with her, nor have I had sex with anyone else after her!” _Ok he never meant for the last part to come out, but, it did._

Cas had taken a step back like he had been slapped in the face with a massive revelation. _Which yeah, come to think of it, it was right?_ Him being a _virgin alpha_ and all (minus the sex toys he used on himself during his ruts). _Shit!_ The omega reached out to brace a hand on the door frame, stuttering out, “Y-You’re a virgin?”

He ignored the alpha behind Cas looking here and there, looking as if he wanted to disappear. His eyes met Cas, for the first time his voice had lowered, with no hint of anger in it, “Yes, Cas. I’m a 21 year old virgin. Ok!”

Cas shook his head, “N-No. B-But, I saw her- that red head slipping on a bra - behind you, while we were skyping, around 9 months back.”

He frowned and mulled over Cas words. _Red head?_ He only ever skyped with Cas while inside his dorm room. His eyes lit up in sudden realization, “You mean Charlie?”

“I don’t know her name, Dean! But, yeah, whatever! Now, what do you call that, hmm!?” Cas stubbornness was back in full swing, but, there was an underlying worry in those blue eyes.

He huffed a tired chuckle, “Oh my God, Cas! Jesus! Charlie isn’t someone I’m boning! Charlie is a female alpha that rooms with me.” He thinks of his red headed friends _‘I can walk around naked and you can’t say shit, as long as it’s on my side of the dorm_ ’ persona and the level of comfortability and trust that both he and Charlie grew to share. “Charlie is into chicks, Cas. She also doesn’t give two shits where or when she decides to put on her bra or clothes, as long as it’s on her side of the room.” His heart sank when he asked, “You really thought that I would have done something like that to you?”

Cas wrapped arms around himself- as if for comfort. The omega had slightly watery eyes as he turned to face _Bal-tha_ …. _whatever his name was_? “Bal, um- I think you should go. Yeah. I’ll um- call you tomorrow.”

Bal nodded, grabbing his bag too quickly, laying a swift peck on Cas cheek. “See you later, Castiel.” With that the alpha was skedaddling past Cas and Dean with his head lowered- eyes to the ground as a sign of submission. _Hmm. Good choice_.

Guy really didn’t want to see his bad side right now.

When the front door slammed shut, Cas turned to face him with renewed anger on that beautiful omega face. The omega strode over to him, definitely into his personal space (creating this pleasant, yet, tense vibe), jabbing at his chest repeatedly, “You didn’t visit for 2 _damn_ whole years, Dean! How was I to know that you cared, hmm!?”

Yeah. _He knew he was equally to blame._ He shouldn’t have kept mum about his struggles back in his alpha college or college life. _Like he said, he didn’t want to have to burden his family._ So, he slapped on a smile behind the camera, and had to make some tough choices. He stood his ground, not taking his eyes off Cas steely blue ones, voice tired as he said, “Cas, I couldn’t come because I had too many things on my plate. It was a sacrifice I needed to make.”

Cas took a step back (damn, he missed Cas close warmth). The omega once again folded his arms along his chest, huffing out a sarcastic, “Oh yeah, too much assignments and school workload during the last two years that it demanded all your attention, right!?” He didn’t like Cas tone. _No one knew what he had been through!_

He mirrored Cas stance, “Yes, Cas! That…and more!”

“What more, Dean!? Tell me, hmm!?”

He sighed and suddenly felt the tiredness of two years hit him. He dug his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, and paced. He stopped pacing after a whole minute to confess in a drained voice, “I lost my scholarship 2 years back, Cas. I got into a fight with a rich asshole alpha. Little did I know said alpha was son to another asshole alpha who had the power to clip me off my scholarship. I…needed to find ways to pay for my coursework, pay the boarding fees for my dorm and feed myself. So, I found two part time jobs, worked my ass off just to keep my education rolling, so that someday I could give you the life that _you_ deserved.” He didn’t like the look of sudden and complete sadness in Cas eyes, but, this needed to be told. He felt his own eyes pool with tears, voice cracking as he said, “But, _never once_ did I forget my omega, waiting here at home for me. I knew I would see you once I got everything, including myself sorted, Cas. And, I’m sorry if I made you believe that I had abandoned you….I don’t think I ever can. I couldn’t leave you in the woods 17 years back; I won’t now.”

Cas trembled were he stood, looking so torn and fragile. Like he was lost and thrown off-guard.

 _Uh! Fuck this!_ He walked over to Cas, reaching out, and carefully cupping both Cas cheeks in his palms, steering the omegas watery blue eyes up to meet his. His heart shattering further, when he saw the _fearful little omega_ in Cas _17 year old,_ ocean blue eyes. All he could offer right now, to comfort the omega, was saying the words, “its ok, Cas. You’ll be ok.”

Question is, would _they_ be ok?

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, those who have read my other fics know my style of writing by now. Hehe. 
> 
> But, yeah, not all is as it seems. And that glorious saying comes to mind when writing this chapter 'Assumption is the mother of all fuckups'. I guess both sides had a part to play in this massive miscommunication. But, things will move forward, hopefully. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I love our boys right?....But, painful revelations of the heart must happen.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Castiel**

Numb.

Everything was just… _numb._

His body, his heart, his soul, his mind…… _everything._

He was knocked off his feet. _Completely_. He was caught off guard from all directions. _Completely._

He tried to sink into Dean’s comforting hands, but, he _just_ couldn’t. He couldn’t to Deans words of _‘it’s ok, Cas. You’ll be ok.’_

And he knew that his feelings had everything to do with the way Dean seemed distant. It was like the alpha had completely shut him off- because, at this moment, he couldn’t feel the beast within Dean, nor could his omega.

_Fear._

That’s another feeling that was slowly surfacing.

_What does the future hold, when it comes to him and Dean?_

Yes, it was uncertain now.

_Oh Jesus, had he just blown everything way out of reach?_

_Was he going to really lose Dean now?_

He and Dean’s little _time stopping_ moment was interrupted by the front door to their home, opening to the sounds of Mary and John bustling in. John’s voice boomed through the house, “Dean. Son. Are you home?” The alpha probably saw the Impala parked outside.

There was this underlying excitement in the older alphas voice as it bounced off the walls.

Dean’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. The alpha thumbed circles into his cheeks, before saying, “Come on. Let’s go see them.” Then Dean dropped his hands- suddenly leaving his cheeks feeling cold.

Before Dean could go anywhere, he timidly asked, “Dean. Will you tell them about Bal and me…um about me and him…you know?” Yeah, he could feel the blood rush up his neck and ears. He met the alphas glassy green eyes- _there seemed to be no life in them._

The alpha shook his head, “No Cas. I won’t tell them. That’s between you and your alpha.” Then, the alpha was walking down the stairs.

_That’s between you and your alpha._

_Your alpha._

Why did it seem like Dean had already given up on him?

_Nothing terrified him more._

**

He watched how happy Mary and John were as they engulfed their eldest pup in their arms. Mary swooned over how gorgeous her alpha son had seemed to grow every year and John showed just how proud he was of his boy- with his words and hugs.

He froze though when Mary turned to him and asked, “Where’s Balthazar, baby? Dad can drop him back now, if you’re done with your studies.”

His eyes somehow flicked _between_ Dean’s slightly tensed posture (but the alpha paid him no heed and continued chatting with their dad) and his curious mothers smiling angelic face. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um- he’s um- he already left, mom. He had something urgent to attend to back at home.”

“At this time of the night, sweetheart?” It was only 9pm, but yeah, his mom still worried for the young, out walking the streets in the dark of night.

“He’s going to be ok, mom. He can take care of himself.”

Mary nodded, ruffling the hairs on the top of his head. “Ok sweetie. Just call and check up on him to see if he’s home safe, yeah.”

He always loved that Mary was concerned for Bal’s safety. It was a sweet gesture. He smiled and nodded, “Of course, momma. I’ll give him a call soon.”

She beamed and clapped her hands together. “Ok good! Now, who’s up for some hot chocolate and freshly baked apple pie!?”

Yup the excitement of Dean and John Winchester (including him) could not be contained at that announcement. He’d like to indulge in something comforting before he hit the hay and tried to forget about the happenings of tonight.

**

They were all seated on the sofa’s in the living room (Dean and him on one & Mary and John on another). Mary and he were nursing their cups of hot chocolate, whilst, John and Dean had settled for a few beers.

Dean’s warm body heat, right by his side, was in a way comforting. He realized that he missed this feeling of having Dean by his side- providing that necessary care and warmth his omega so craved. And, honestly, having these feelings and thoughts of the alpha was a little _scary_ and _heartbreaking._ Not because of Dean, but, because of him (and everything in between).

_What would Dean think of him now?_

He would soon learn.

**

John asked, “So, son, have you met Balthazar?”

Yup that question certainly caught both he, Dean and Mary (judging by her raised brow at John) off guard. However, there was no venom in John’s voice, just the same fatherly gentleness.

“Cas’s boyfriend. Yes, I have dad.” His heart was beating hard, as Dean turned to glance at him with a small smile (again one that didn’t reach the alphas eyes). “He seems like a good alpha. Definitely puts a smile on Cas face and that’s all the approval he needs from me.”

He couldn’t find his voice. _Where did his voice go?_

Dean _approved_ of Balthazar. That’s supposed to make him feel good, but, _no_ , it didn’t.

John nodded, taking a sip of his beer. “Well, your mother and I approve too. He is certainly charming.”

He didn’t know why he was blurting out of the blue, “But, Sammy doesn’t like him very much.” That all earned surprised looks from Dean, Mary and John. _Like, maybe, he wasn’t supposed to say that or that was saying too much._ He took a sip of his hot chocolate to busy himself.

Dean sucked on his bottom lip, nodding and taking a sip of his beer. The alpha then huffed a chuckle, “Well, I’m sure Sammy is just being protective over you, Cas. It’s kind of hard for any alpha to accept another foreign alpha into their lives. Sammy just needs time.”

_He couldn’t believe this!_

He clenched his jaw, “Ok, Dean. So, how in the hell can _you_ be _so ok_ with accepting Bal, that fast I may add? Don’t you need _time_ too? Hmm!” Again, Dean’s posture tensed and he saw the alphas grip on his beer bottle flex and tighten.

Dean turned his gaze unto him. The alphas green eyes held an inkling of irritation, along with an unknown fierceness, yet, the alphas face resembled a calm one. There was definitely this tightness in the alphas tone, as he replied with a shrug, “Whatever/ whoever makes you happy; makes me happy, Cas. So yeah, just drop it, ok.” The latter sounded like a warning. _Yeah, not happening!_

“Bullshit!” He was done with Dean _pretending_ to be happy about him and Bal. He slammed his cup down unto the wooden tea table before him. “Stop lying to me, Dean! I know _this_ affects you, _because_ , we _share_ a _true mates_ bond! So _drop_ the act and tell me the truth. God damnit!” He was breathing heavily, staring daggers at Dean- his omega wolf threatening to burst free, out of its human confines.

Apparently, he had nicked a nerve in the alpha. John could see it too, as Deans green eyes, flickered between red and green. The older alpha said, as soothingly as he could, “Dean, calm yourself.”

Both he and Dean refused to budge. His heart was practically drumming loud in his ears as he saw his alpha’s face shift into one of disapproval and anger. He nearly jumped out of his seat when Dean suddenly slammed the beer bottle onto the wooden tea table- a loud sharp thud resonating through the living room. Dean finally answered him, gritting out, “Fine, Cas!” He could hear the underlying growl of a vicious alpha wolf, encompassing Deans every word. “I don’t like the fact that _another alpha_ is wooing my future mate! I don’t like the fact that _my mate_ is falling for this alpha instead of _me_! But, I know that I cannot blame you for falling into the arms of another alpha!”

_Wait! What!?_

Dean seemed to take deep breaths, just to calm himself down. And, when the alpha was calm, all he had left on his face was a sudden sadness and defeat (that shook _him_ to the core- even his omega wolf whined within him). There were now tears clouding Deans eyes- eyes that calmly studied him through its pain. Deans voice cracked as he said, “Cas, I don’t want to be that asshole or hypocritical alpha that accuses you of dating someone else, even if you knew that you’re already destined for someone….. I hurt you Cas by dating Lisa, so, yes, I have no right, nor power, to judge.” Dean rubbed a hand down his face, swiping a few tears away, sighing in defeat, and shaking his head, whilst studying the tea table with dull intent, “I confused you and I didn’t tell you to wait for me.” The alpha huffed and turned his attention back at him (and my God, did Cas want to wind back time and take back his words), “I cannot expect you to wait around for me, Cas. Not when I never told you, nor showed you, how I truly felt about you.”

He swallowed and asked almost quietly, “D-Dean. W-What are you saying?”

Dean smiled, this time a little more genuine and honest. “I’m saying that I’m ok with you dating Bal, Cas. Though, it aches my heart, it’s still ok. You deserve the best, and, so far, I have lacked in giving you exactly that. If Bal gives you the best, then so be it. If he makes you laugh, smile, and weak in the knees, then, date him.” Dean licked his lips, almost looking slightly scared and shy, “Just know that I’ll wait for you. And, if I ever have that opportunity or that chance to win your heart, then, I’ll do everything I can, to show you just how much I love you. Till then, be happy with Bal, Cas. He’s your alpha now.”

He felt a fat tear roll down his cheek. Dean reached out a hand and thumbed at it, equally teary eyed. This was painful for Dean, but, the alpha was trying his hardest to be strong for both of them. Dean murmured softly, “Don’t cry little omega.”

Those words bought a flutter to his heart and he didn’t have it in him to scold Dean for calling him ‘little omega’. Mostly, because he missed Dean calling him that.

With those words, Dean dropped his hand and got up from the sofa. The alpha sighed tiredly, “I’m off to bed, mom and dad. I’m tired.”

Mary got up and hugged her son, rubbing his back soothingly. He could pick up the thickness in her soft motherly tone, as she said, “You sleep well, baby. I love you.” And, it pained his heart to hear momma emotional.

Dean laid a soft peck on his mother’s forehead, plastering on a smile for Mary, “I love you too, mom.” Dean then, pulled away and said, “Night Dad. Night Cas.”

“Good night, son.” John replied with still so much calmness in his voice- yet, there was an unmistakable quiver of emotion wrapped in his tone.

He could only muster a barely audible, “Good night, Dean.”

What would he make of this, because, if he was being true to himself; he was affected by Dean’s words- to the very soul.

He could feel it in his bones.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. The Anna relationship tag is explained here. Sam POV. Plus, a little light of hope in the dark.

**Sam**

He was spending time with his favorite person tonight; his sweet, gorgeous, omega boyfriend, Gabriel Milton.

They were both snuggling on the bed, naked as the day they were born. They were still sticky with sweat, breathing heavily and still hazy from the power of their recent orgasms.

Sam would have had issues having sex with his boyfriend in this house (he didn’t want to get caught by Gabe’s parents), but, the fact that it was a mansion and Gabe’s parents were hardly at home nor gave two shits about their children, was enough to have him succumb to the omegas requests to get intimate.

Sighs. _He would do anything for Gabe anyway._

He felt his boyfriend/future mate snuggle closer into his side, drawing circles on his chest whilst listening to the beat of his heart. “Sammy, I wish moments like these last forever.”

He smiled up at the ceiling, lightly scratching at Gabe’s scalp. “Mhmm babe. Me too. I’m sure we will have many moments like these, when we become officially mated next year.” Yup, they weren’t waiting anymore longer, as soon as they hit 18, they were legally able to mate- _they were soulmates_.

They both picked up the distant laughter of a young female. _Anna_. Gabe’s older sister. She was around Dean’s age. Anna knew about them and was surprisingly _ok_ about their bonding. But, Gabe said that she’s probably just pretending and mostly has an agenda.

Gabe didn’t hide his dislike for her. His omega huffed, “You know, she asked about your brother Dean?”

“Why is she asking about Dean?” Sam scrunched his brows. “She doesn’t know Dean, does she?”

Gabe snorted, “Well, apparently, she says she was Dean’s mate to be, once….and that they attended the same preschool and kindergarten. She says that they were dating then.”

He of course found it ridiculous, cracking a laugh. “Oh my God. They were like 3 or 5 or what? You know how kids are at that time. Pretend mates or boyfriends and girlfriends. Dean only dated one person in his life and that was Lisa Braeden.”

Gabe snickered, “Well, come to think of it, Anna is a wannabe. She thinks that her pretend mating with Dean means he’s her destined mate and shit. Stupid privileged immature brat!” Gabe pushed himself up on his elbow, hovering over his side, peering down at him, eyes all concerned, “Just alert Dean to be careful of her, if Anna decides to try her luck on Dean. She’s a snake.”

Gabe really didn’t like Anna. He chuckled and shrugged, “She’s wasting her time. Dean only has eyes for one omega now.”

“You mean the omega brother that’s dating _another_ alpha named, Balthazar?”

He hummed in affirmation. He still thought of Cas and his decision to date someone apart from Dean, even after knowing he shares a bond with Dean. _He didn’t like it._ And he knew that it wasn’t fair for anyone to condemn Cas for choosing Balthazar, because, Dean did date Lisa, but, the important bit was that Dean himself didn’t know or understand that his attraction to Cas was because of a _special true mate bond_ he shared with Cas (not when he started dating Lisa). Like every young alpha, or teen, Dean made bad choices.

Dean drifted from Lisa, the instant mom and dad made sense of Dean’s feelings. Now, everything’s just a big mess, because, his stupid brother didn’t give Cas the time of day nor communicated well with the omega before going off to college. And, Cas of course, fell into the arms of another. He said, “I fear for their bond, Gabe. I hope Dean and Cas can try to find their way back to each other. Onus is on them now.”

Gabe rested his head just above his heart. “True mates always find their way back to each other, Sam. Let time play its part.”

_Yeah he hoped so._

They just lay there in silence for a few minutes- thinking, feeling and comforting. Their sense of peace was broken by the message tone (ding) coming from his phone resting on the nightstand. He reached out and grabbed it, eyes lighting up when he saw **‘Dean’**. He quickly opened the message, excitement soaring as he read, **_‘Hey Sammy. Letting you know that I’m home, baby bro. See ya when you get home tomorrow. Love ya.’_**

His night was made a hundred times better.

_Dean was home!_

**

He went bursting through the front door, calling out, “Dean!” He could smell bacon, eggs, and pancakes wafting from the kitchen. As he neared, he heard the laughter of family. _Oh how he loved that sound._ He beamed in excitement when he heard Dean’s hearty laugh fill the air. He scrambled the last few paces, making a beeline for Dean (who had his back to him while seated by the island), engulfing him tight from behind, “Hey, Dean!”

Dean jumped a little- getting startled- before he’s offing his stool and turning to engulf him properly. He loved his big brothers safe and comforting hugs. Both were emotional and they could feel it in their hearts. Dean’s voice was thick as he murmured into his shoulder, “Hey Sammy! God I missed you!”

He pulled out of the hug, meeting Dean’s teary eyes through his own blurry vision. “I missed you too, Dean. It’s good to see you back home.”

“It’s good to be home.” Dean smiled and let his green eyes roam his 6 foot 2 height. “Damn Sammy! Eating your Wheaties did wonders for you, huh!”

He rolled his eyes, “yeah, yeah!”

They shared one last hug, before, Dean was sitting himself back by the island and he was off pecking his mom, dad and Castiel on the cheeks with a _‘Good morning’_.

He sat by Dean’s side, his eyes observing.

Castiel was sitting not too far, eyes focused solely on the plate of food before him. When Dean didn’t think anyone was looking, he would spare a quick peek at Cas, before, diverting his attention back down to his plate, forking at a string of bacon. There was this undeniable, palpable, tension between the two.

Right now, all he wanted to do was reach out and bang those two knucklehead’s heads together and stay _‘just get to mating already’_. Jeez! He knew they still cared for each other. He decided to throw in a question.

“So, are you and Cas planning to do anything today? I mean, it is a beautiful day. Perfect for a run or walk in the woods.” He shrugged, “Maybe, you guys can go down to the Wicker Streams.” _The stream where Dean found Cas, 17 years ago._

Dean and Cas eyes met briefly.

Dean shrugged, “I’m sure Cas has plans with his boyfriend today, Sammy.”

Oh. _So Dean knew about Balthazar_.

Cas eyes flicked over to him. He raised a curious brow at the omega, who in return shrugged and turned his attention back to Dean, saying, “Actually, I don’t have any plans with Bal today. So, I would very much like to go for a walk in the woods, Dean. Of course, if you’re up for it? I mean, we should spend more time with each other.”

_Hmm. Interesting._

Dean himself looked stunned. And, that included Mary and John, whose eyes and secret smiles he caught, whilst standing behind Cas.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, asking, “Um- I. Of course I’m up for it Cas.” Deans smile then grew, throwing a wink at the omega (that made the little omega blush), “It’s been long since I’ve run in my wolf form.”

Cas sighed with a soft smile, lost in what seemed like a pleasant thought, while staring at the window by the sink (which had a view of the gardens outside). “Hmm. I miss the wind ruffling my wolf hairs and the scrunch of twigs and leaves under my paws.”

Dean smiled fondly at Cas- whose blue eyes drifted down to meet Deans- a soft smile playing on his lips. Of course, Dean had to add, “I miss running beside you, Cas.”

Instead of brushing Deans _sweet words_ off or shutting down, Cas responded with a starry eyed look (which he was pretty damn sure the omega didn’t really realize), “I miss running beside you too, alpha.”

Mom had her hand over her mouth (trying to hide her smile), whilst her eyes were very happy. His dad was smirking at the two. He remembered Gabe’s words from last night, _“True mates always find their way back to each other, Sam. Let time play its part.”_

This was what seemed like the first of many steps.

_Was this the beginning of many good things to come- concerning Cas and Dean?_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I'm sure many of my readers know that I don't like hovering too much on pain. I love our boys!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond is always strong.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In bold-italics is Dean and Cas telepathically communicating. They are in their wolf forms during the entirety of this chapter!

**Dean**

Cas was a vision in white.

That thick white fur looked so glossy and radiant in the light of the sun; the omegas big blue eyes was a symbol of endless oceans; the kind wolf face looked happy and vibrant enough to make anyone smile and feel young at heart; that elegant long neck was inviting his wolf to sniff and snuffle into (which he had to control himself not to); and the height of the white wolf was just a foot shy of his great black alpha wolf height.

Cas was the yin to his yan. _Truly._

His eyes drifted to the omegas fluffier than clouds, wolf tail that was up high and wagging in the air. He chuckled and telepathically said, **_“You remind me of a Samoyed dog. A very big Samoyed.”_**

Cas raised a wolf brow at him, smile still lingering on his lips. **_“I always thought I resembled a husky. Huskies are cute!”_** There was definitely a pout there.

 ** _“Samoyeds are cuter!”_** He winked. They started to walk side by side, paws crunching on the leaves and twigs- following the wolf made paths. He added, **_“Though, your cerulean blue eyes are relatable to a huskies….so maybe part husky.”_**

Cas snorted. **_“I like the sound of that.”_** Then, the omega was jogging ahead, turning to face him briefly, a cheekiness and challenge lingering in those blue eyes, **_“So, alpha. Let’s see if you can keep up.”_** Before he could process Cas words, the white wolf was sprinting away, leaping above the underbrushes and taking off into forests.

The alpha wolf in him took that as an invitation for a chase. His wolf heart sped up, _coaxing, wanting, and needing_ to find its mate. So, without further thought, and, with excitement all around, he ran after his omega.

Alphas were faster and he was already catching up to the white wolf. Cas was only a few feet ahead, enjoying the run, with the breeze ruffling that gorgeous white fur. The omega knew that the alpha was just behind him, so, it quickened its pace. And, he allowed the omega to stay ahead, because the view was better from behind.

Alphas loved seeing their omegas running ahead, trying to tease them. And, he wanted this chase to last for long. Cas was a beautiful wolf- the perfect mate with the perfect stamina, in the eyes of his alpha wolf.

Soon, they were nearing the _Wicker Streams_. And, he felt this jolt in his heart. He knew Cas felt it too. The omega slowed his pace and jogged over to the banks of the stream, peering at the running water, before lowering his head and lapping water into his mouth.

He wanted to pounce at Cas and say _“caught ya!”_ But, that was for a time they would mate (if they mated). Now, they were _just_ two wolves learning to discover each other once more. His throat was parched, so he jogged up beside Cas, lowering his head and lapping up the cold, refreshing, water, into his mouth.

Cas shifted closer to his side, pressing his side into Deans. It was a sign of _comfort_ and an inkling of _trust._ The omegas head was closer to his alphas, now, lapping up water right next to him. He felt giddy as he thought of how the omegas tongue was close to his- _almost drinking from the same spot._

His chest burning with love as he thought of how mates would be the ones who usually engaged in such closeness. _Always in each other’s spaces._

When Cas had his fill, he lifted his head and surprisingly buried his snout into the underside of his furry black neck. His heart skipped a beat (or several beats) as he heard Cas inhale the scents on his neck, rubbing his head and snout into _his_ furs (as if wanting to be covered in his alpha scent). His wolf continued to drink water, purring at the omegas caresses.

He knew in his heart, what this was.

An _intimate_ moment; an _affectionate_ moment; a _private_ moment- _shared between mates._

And, they would talk about these feelings and actions, but, not now. Now, they enjoyed the company and warmth of each other. _That’s all that mattered._

**

Their wolves sat side by side; on the leafy grounds- on their bellies, paws stretched out before them, heads high and proud, whilst they took in the wonderful sights of the trees, stream, sky, clouds, and everything else (within their wolf sight) the woods provided.

It was nice to have someone you love seated beside you, sharing in this peaceful moment.

It was not before long, when Cas asked, **_“Tell my about the day you found me, Dean?”_**

He shifted his head, to meet those curious blues. It was only for a brief second before both were shifting their gazes back at the _Wicker Streams_ before them. His eyes somehow dropped down to this patch of bushes by a huge boulder- just to the far right of Cas. Instead of heartache, he felt nostalgic. It was a good memory- finding Cas there. This whole place- _The Wicker Streams_ \- provided him with pleasant memories. For _this_ is where he met his one true mate.

His eyes drifted back to the swaying trees in the wind, to the blue skies peaking in through the leaves, to the rustling of leaves. _It was truly a beautiful day for an amazing story_. So, without further ado, he said, **_“It was a day much like this, when I found you.”_** He remembered the pup whining baby wolf noises, trembling and curled up at his paws. **_“You were so cold that day, shaking and whimpering.”_**

**_“How did you find me?”_ **

**_“Well, your apple pie scent was one, and the other, was your little adorable howls.”_** He chuckled, **_“You had a good set of lungs on you. That’s for sure.”_**

It was quiet for a while….just soaking in the moment, before he continued.

 ** _“At first, I didn’t see you. I smelled you, but my inexperience with scenting, at the time, confused me as to where you were located. That day, it was you, Cas, that crawled on your belly, all the way to my paws. You found me, instead.”_** He chuckled as he remembered that searching blue eyes aimed up at him- wet and shiny- with sadness and awe. **_“You were a tough cookie, Cas.”_**

 ** _“Still am!”_** Cas joked.

He snorted, **_“Of course, always a pain in my ass!”_**

 ** _“Hey!”_** Cas pouted, before breaking out a small laugh. He laughed along with the omega- too cute to even let up. Cas then teased, **_“You like me being a pain in your ass!”_**

He fondly corrected, **_“I adore you being a pain in my ass.”_**

Cas preened. The omega seemed to lean his head closer to his, just touching the side of his face lightly. **_“Tell me more?”_** There was a sadness in the omegas tone as he asked, **_“Did you find any white wolves around?”_**

Oh how his heart ached at the sadness in Cas voice. He hated that his omega was feeling this way and all he wanted to do was soothe the little wolf. So, he took a chance and carefully rested the underside of his snout above Cas head- the omega purring and leaning down to snuggle into his furry neck and chest. **_“I’m sorry sweetheart. I looked, but, there were no white wolves around. I carried you home after my search.”_**

There was a tiny whine from Cas- vulnerable and hurting. He only rubbed his snout affectionately along the top of his omegas head and ears, a deep, chesty, rumble of comfort, vibrating out of him. He was working on instinct and wolf nature alone. Right now, all that mattered was providing that comfort to Cas during his hurting times. All else, did not matter at this point in time. Cas knew too and the omega also sought. The omega croaked out (whilst his head was still snuggled into his chest), **_“Why would they abandon me, Dean? Was I not good enough?”_**

 ** _“Don’t you say that, Cas. You are more than enough, particularly, to those that love you with all their hearts. Mom, Dad, Sammy and I will never regret the day you came into our lives. And, every day we are thankful.”_** He added, **_“I don’t know the reasons why I found a white pup, all those years back, all on his lonesome. But, I am grateful for many other reasons. Well, mostly, one reason in particular, stands out.”_**

Cas knew, but, he asked so timidly, **_“What reason in particular, Dean?”_** Omegas always needed reassurance. They needed to know where they stood.

So, he said without hesitation, **_“That on that cold day, 17 years back, I had found my true mate. For that, I’ll always and forever be grateful, Cas.”_**

After a few seconds, Cas responded with calmness, **_“I’m grateful to have found you too, alpha.”_**

They stayed that way- snuggled and relaxed- Cas with his head still buried into his black furred chest, while, he rested the underside of his snout atop the omegas head- always comforting. The whole world for the next hour or so, was only centered on them.

For the first time, in a long time, despite the riff-raff of their lives, he felt that good was on its way.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Jay leads the way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, bold-italics is telepathically communicating.

**Castiel**

He was enjoying this moment with Dean. Whilst, they snuggled, he couldn’t help but let his mind drift to everything else in his life. _How Dean was now back; how he had to decide whether he still wanted Bal or not (which was painful to think of); how Dean had kept himself pure for him; how Dean would wait for him; how everything was just surreal right now….._

He enjoyed the comfort of Dean’s chesty purrs. It rattled his body and pleased his omega wolf. Despite all that was going on- he felt blanketed in safety and love, at this moment. That’s all he needed from Dean.

To be seen. To be acknowledged.

Dean’s scent surrounded him- and excited him (making his heart flutter).

His ears flickered back and forth, as if a fly was trying to bother it. He snorted when he found it was Dean trying to playfully nip on the tips of his ears. He rolled his eyes as the alpha chuckled, lifting his head (out of his snuggly hiding place in Dean’s furry black chest) and, shooting Dean annoyed eyes filled with humor. This only made the alpha laugh louder, but, soon, he was the one laughing, when he caught the alpha off guard, by licking a strip up the alphas nose and snout.

The alpha wiggled his nose and sneezed. Yeah, he couldn’t help it, rolling around, laughing hard (legs and belly up in the air, before, returning to his seated belly flat position) smirking at the now grinning alpha (from a meter apart). The alpha didn’t move, just laid its great head on its big paws and studied him with adoring green eyes. He could feel his cheeks heat up; if he was human, he would be relatable to a tomato.

He was just about to roll back to Dean’s side, when his ears caught a very familiar chirp in the air. The same one that followed him for 17 years of his life. His eyes found his little old Blue Jay friend, sitting up by the boulder that Dean had found him underneath, when he was a pup. His head perked up, he wiggled his ears, and, lightly yipped a greeting at the bird. The bird decided to fly over and sit on the top of his snout, _oh so fearlessly_. He could tell, from the corner of his eyes, that Dean’s great alpha head was equally perked up- watching them in curiosity.

Yeah, Dean always found the idea of him and Jay Bird having a bond quite hilarious. _The alpha just didn’t get it._ Well he was going to show Dean just how much of a bond he had with his little feathery friend.

He knew that his feathery friend would understand him, even if he communicated in his wolf form- though the little bird never spoke back- it still did communicate back with flaps of its wings, tilt of its head from side to side, chirping, hopping on its feet, and flying here and there.

He, telepathically, asked his little friend, **_“What are you doing here, wise one?”_** He was thankful that Dean could hear his questions.

The Jay Brid chirped, lightly pecking his nose (which was ticklish), before taking flight back onto the boulder, hopping around on the rock. _What was the little guy trying to tell him?_ Before he knew it, he was getting up on his paws, and, trotting over to the blue jay. The blue jay chirped in delight before taking flight once more- _this time past the boulders_ \- chirping from somewhere beyond the tall trees that surrounded the _Wicker Streams_.

The jay bird was calling to his omega wolf to follow. Just as well, Dean had come to stand beside him, asking, **_“Is he wanting you to follow him, Cas?”_**

He turned to meet Deans green eyes, **_“Yes, Dean. I believe so.”_**

Dean eyed him curiously. **_“Then, we should.”_**

He smiled when Dean said _‘we’_. Dean was just as curious.

So, that’s exactly what they did. _They followed._

The jay bird took them onto a hidden path, beyond the boulders. It was still Winchester territory, however, it wasn’t explored much. He huddled close to Dean, as his old friend flew above them, its little wings flapping so excitedly. _Wonder why?_

Dean sensing his nervousness (because really they were walking into the deeper neck of the woods), decided to reassure him by saying, **_“Don’t worry bae. I will keep you safe.”_**

_Bae._

Oh how his heart fluttered at that endearing word.

It wasn’t long when they reached the mouth of a cave. It wasn’t really big. Maybe 3 meters in height and 4 meters wide. It was neither dark nor bright- but it looked good enough for any wolf to walk through with their heightened visions (humans probably would need torches). The cave was in the side of a small hill covered with trees and leaves. They stopped in their tracks and watched as the blue jay flew straight into the cave- echoes of its chirps bouncing out. He once again looked at Dean with a hint of hesitation. **_“Should we follow?”_**

It took Dean at least a minute to make up his mind. **_“Lets. I can smell our way back if we find nothing.”_**

Somehow, in his heart, he knew that the old friend ‘ _blue jay’_ wouldn’t lead them astray. He figured Dean believed that too. _His old friend never has in his entire life._

So, they followed.

**

It wasn’t long before they saw the light of day. The cave wasn’t even complicated- more like a short path carved through stone. Like how they entered, the other side of the cave was just as small, and beyond it was a clearing of green grass, tall trees and ferns. There were boulders and streams flowing nearby and the air smelled of _Lavender, Honey and Cocoa butter._

He was hit with something inkling to recognition, as he trotted over to small flowerbed of Lavender’s growing nearby. He sniffed it in, feeling Dean’s presence come up to stand beside him. He could hear a woman’s soft hum resonate in his mind, soothing and comforting. He could hear her say _‘Sleep my little angel.’_

Then, a deep male voice- just as fierce, yet, carried the loving gentleness of a doting father, said, _‘Till we see you again my son. Remember, mama and I will always love you, James.’_

 _‘Until then, my love, trust in your spirit animal. Your guide, your guardian, the Blue Jay.’_ The woman’s voice held emotion, but, was still filled with motherly love.

His heart squeezed as he took in his surroundings. The trees looked familiar, the patches of flowerbeds littered all around, looked familiar, the smell of the soothing scents of Lavender, Honey and Cocoa butter were familiar. _Everything here- it was familiar_. He had been here before. _A very long time ago._

He found himself murmuring, **_“Home. This was my home.”_**

Suddenly, there was a strong alphas voice- like the one he heard in his head- but a little rickety and cracked, swimming through his mind, **_“Yes.”_** There was a breaking of twigs and crunching of leaves nearby - too many. Dean was suddenly on his guard, standing just ahead of him, snarling at whoever it was.

He wanted to join Dean, hackles on the rise. He was however, nearly falling off balance, when he saw _many of them_ …..just like _him_. White wolves. _Massive white wolves!_ Nearly 20 of them, standing tall and proud behind two lead wolves (one was smaller than the other). He instantly huddled into Dean’s side, still hearing his alpha growl lightly in warning.

 _This was it!_ He and Dean were going to perish in an unknown land, mauled to death by wolves that shared the color of _his_ fur. _Why did he listen to that stupid bird!?_

He stuttered out, with fear laced in his voice, **_“L-Leave us alone! My mate and I do not want any trouble!”_** Right now, he didn’t care for referring to Dean his _mate_. Maybe, it’ll make the wolves back off.

The smaller lead wolf, with beautiful blue eyes (glowing like blue crystals) and a tender smile, spoke in the same, soft, motherly voice, he had heard, **_“Oh sweetheart. We mean no harm towards you and your mate.”_**

 ** _“He told us you had finally come home.”_** Spoke the bigger lead wolf. _An alpha, with brilliant blue eyes and a few old scars running down his snout._

He was confused. **_“Who is this he?”_**

 ** _“The blue jay.”_** The great alpha answered, with such patience.

His heart skipped several beats, eyes meeting Deans suddenly and equally curious ones. His alpha nodded reassuringly, coaxing him to ask the next question.

So, he turned to face the white wolves, sole attention back on the two leads. He asked, **_“Who are you?”_** It was directed at the two lead wolves, mainly.

The smaller lead wolf had tears in her blue crystal eyes, replying, **_“We are your kin. I am your mother, James.”_** She turned to face the bigger wolf, **_“And, this here, is your father. The leader of the Novak pack, that stands behind us.”_**

He whimpers at that revelation. Now, he remembers a snippet of their kind faces. Memories slowly flowing in of when his mother used to lick at his fur to clean him up, how his alpha dad (who didn’t have much scars at the time), used to cuddle him and carry him on his massive alpha back. He feels his voice tremble, heart churning in emotion, and, tears blurring his vision as he says, **_“M-Mom. Dad.”_**

His great alpha dad, has his own tears pooled in those aged alpha eyes, replying, **_“Welcome home, James Novak. Our beautiful son.”_**

Blue jay decided to make an appearance, swooping in, and, landing on his snout. The bird gazed into his eyes, head tilting side to side, little black eyes looking almost glassy, before it gave one final chirp and vanished into a magical cloud of blue smoke- travelling up into the blue skies above.

He knew in his heart, that his old friend’s final task had been completed.

_He had led him back home._

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas learns.....

**Dean**

His alpha wolf was on guard.

It didn’t matter if Cas (or James?) biological parents were standing before them. The fact of the matter was, every single one of these white wolves, were nothing but strangers in his eyes. It seemed that Cas was on guard too- sticking close to his side, tone still questioning and eyes staring down the pack before them with mistrust.

Good.

He could hear the conversations happening, because he was in his wolf form. He surveyed while he listened and noticed that all the other wolves (nearly 20 of them) were alphas…. _aged_ alphas. The only omega wolf was Cas birth mom, who he learned was named Heather Novak. The biggest alpha wolf was the lead alpha, Cas biological dad, named Michael Novak.

_Why were there only alphas in the pack?_

_Where were the omega wolves and pups?_

_Maybe, they were hiding somewhere?_

Cas reading his curiosity asked, **_“where are your other pack members?”_**

Michael looked suddenly saddened as he replied, **_“They are no more.”_**

_What?_

**_“Why? What happened to them?”_** He asked, suddenly shuffling closer to his mate. _Protect mate. Beware._ Somehow, he felt that Cas story was linked.

 ** _“They were murdered. Mauled to death by a rival wolf pack.”_** A teary eyed Heather replied. **_“The Milton Wolf Packs Leader, Lucifer, ordered our omegas and pups be killed, because your father didn’t want to give him reign over our lands.”_**

_The Miltons? Why did that name sound familiar?_

Cas gasped and said in a trembling- whisper, **_“Sam is going out with a Milton. Gabriel Milton. Son of Lucifer Milton.”_** It was just for him to hear. And boy, did that resonate loud and clear- fear and worry filling him up. He needs to warn Sam about the Milton’s, later. Right now, they needed to know more than just a few words of the ‘ _Milton’s murdering the Novak Packs omegas and pups.’_

 ** _“Why didn’t you fight back?”_** He suspiciously asked.

 ** _“We did. With every ounce of alpha power within us. But, they were just too many. We were only a tiny wolf pack to begin with. A very new wolf pack too.”_** Michael answered, almost sounding deflated and worn out.

Cas asked, **_“When did this…massacre happen?”_**

He already had a feeling of what the answer might be, yet, he remained mum, hoping he was wrong.

**_“17 years ago. In these very lands.”_ **

Cas was silent. He could feel the omegas scent sadden. He tried to reach out with his alpha within to soothe its omega.

He could hear the hurt in Cas voice as he asked, **_“So, you decided to what? Abandon me? In foreign wolf lands, out in the cold. I was defenseless! “_**

Heather shook her head ** _, “We didn’t abandon you, Cas. We saved you. Your father and I had to act fast, and, we had to leave you somewhere safe. So, whilst your father tried his best to defend his pack, I set off for the Winchester Pack territory with my pup.”_**

 ** _“And you dumped me by the streams, with no one around to help me!”_** He could hear Cas anger. **_“Your shivering, cold, pup!”_**

Heather’s tears ran down her snout. She shook her head, eyes flicking over to meet his. **_“I saw him. And, I knew, that you’d be ok.”_**

 ** _“Saw who!?”_** Cas asked exasperatedly, following her gaze, eyes settling on Dean.

 ** _“Your true mate, exploring the woods nearby the streams.”_** She glanced back at Cas, **_“I couldn’t let him see me, so, I left you where he could find you. I stayed hidden. I watched your mate look around for other wolves nearby. I watched him carry you away. I knew in my heart you’d be ok.”_**

Again, Cas was silent. He could see his omegas tears brimming in his eyes.

He had to ask, **_“How come you’re still alive, if you were outnumbered?”_** His eyes shifted back to Michael on that question.

Michael’s eyes drooped. **_“Lucifer spared us. He spared these alphas behind me and my mate.”_**

 ** _“Why did he spare you!? What makes you so special!?”_** Cas blurted with a little glare. **_“Shouldn’t he have just killed you and taken over your lands!”_**

It was quiet enough to be eerie. Maybe, he and Cas should just shut up. After all, it was dangerous to be out here surrounded by alphas. They shouldn’t be ticking anyone off! But, his curiosity was just as equivalent to Cas.

Michael sighed, **_“Lucifer spared me because I am his brother. His little brother.”_**

Cas brows furrowed, **_“But you’re a Novak, NOT a Milton?”_**

**_“I was a Milton once, but, after I split from my brother’s pack, I took in my mother’s Novak name.”_ **

He uttered, now feeling a little saddened for the aging, scarred alpha before him. **_“So, he didn’t take you splitting from his pack very well, huh?”_**

Michael nodded, greyish blue eyes meeting his, **_“No, he didn’t.”_** The great leader’s voice fell almost quiet as he said, **_“So, he took all I had built up and destroyed it. He took all that I cared for and tore it to pieces whilst I watched. And, there was nothing I could do. I had let my pack down, I had let our omegas and pups down. I had to save the one thing that could bring hope once more to our pack.”_** The alphas eyes met Cas teary ones, **_“I had to save my son. My only son. No matter how painful it was to let him go and knowing that there was a possibility I may never see him again.”_**

There was pain all around. It was raw. It was there. And, it pulled at his heartstrings. Michael and his pack had had it bad.

Cas sniffled and asked, **_“Then, why, after Lucifer had spared your life, did you not come back for me?”_**

**_“Because it was too dangerous, son. Lucifer was unpredictable. If he knew I had a pup, he would have hunted you down and tore at your throat. No heirs, means no hope for our pack.”_ **

He heard himself growl and snuggle protectively into his mate. _Lucifer could try!_

**_“Then why didn’t you and m-mom just make more pups, if you wanted an heir?”_ **

**_“Because I am barren now, sweetheart. It was difficult enough to get pregnant with you.”_** Heather answered. He remembered how his mom couldn’t have any more kids too; barren too- so it did hit a soft spot within him.

He found himself asking, **_“Where do I fit in? Apart from being Cas true mate.”_**

This time it wasn’t Heather or Michael that answered. It was Cas. His omega looked at him with hope in those saddened blue eyes, **_“Fate has given us hope Dean. You are that hope. The union between the Winchester Pack and the Novak Pack will make us the most powerful pack in all these lands. Much more powerful than the Milton Pack.”_**

Wow. That was big. Too big. For both he and Cas.

Cas sounded wise in his words.

He only spoke truthfully, as he addressed Michael, **_“Give us time.”_**

Cas added, **_“We need to be getting back.”_** He saw the way Cas eyes softened and lingered sadly over his parents. **_“We will come back. I promise. Until then, stay safe….Please.”_**

Those were powerful words from his omega. Those words were enough to lighten up the aging eyes of Heather, Michael and all the other alphas.

Hope. He saw hope. And, he felt it in his heart.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting up this chapter. The truth is I haven't been feeling so well, mentally and emotionally. I believe depression is trying to rear its ugly head back into my life. And, honestly speaking, I have been feeling its effects on my life holistically. Today, I felt like I could at least get a chapter out there. It may not be my best, nevertheless, I do hope you enjoy. Also, please pardon me for my late posting.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean telepathically communicating is in bold-italics.

** Castiel **

Neither he nor Dean had spoken much as they made their way back to the Winchester Pack encampment. Both were lost in deep thoughts it seemed, mulling over the surprising events and revelations they had just encounted.

He was more preoccupied with the knowledge that he had come from a pack. Well, he had been a part of a previous pack before Dean had rescued him. _A white wolf pack._ The Novak Pack.

And, he had parents. _Biological_ parents that is. John and Mary would always be his _true_ parents and nothing would change that, but, Michael and Heather were the ones that created him and cared for him before the bloody massacre 17 years ago.

Yes, he still held a little skepticism in his heart and mind for his original pack, however, he still held onto the fact that whatever Michael and Heather said were nothing but true. There wasn’t a hint of lie on Michael and Heather’s wolf faces as they spilled the beans.

And, in the end, all he wanted to do was help the struggling pack.

So, the next big thing was to approach mom and _particularly_ dad, with all this newfound information. He knew, it was all up to the Winchester Pack alpha to decide what their next steps would be. John would know what to do.

Before they entered their cabin home, Dean spoke. **_“Cas, you need to be prepared for any decision that dad makes, ok? He will do what is best for the Winchester Pack, first and foremost. I need you to understand that.”_**

There is this heavy weight in his chest and the fear that John may not want anything to do with the Novak Pack. And, he wouldn’t blame the Winchester Pack alpha seeing as his main priority would be to secure the Winchester Pack from any form of harm. On the upside, he always viewed John to be an open minded, rule breaker and free thinker, so he hoped something good would come out of the discussions. He nodded, **_“Ok, Dean.”_**

They both entered their rooms, morphed into their human forms, got themselves ready and psyched, before they were walking down the stairs, hand in hand, ready to break news to John and Mary Winchester.

**

** John **

He wondered what was so important to discuss, that lunch had to wait. He could have protested that they grab something to eat first, but, the looks on Dean and Castiel’s faces screamed urgency. So, here they were; him, Mary and Sam (who Dean insisted join) were now seated in the sofa of their living room. He nearly smiled at the linked hands of Dean and Castiel as they sat side by side on the sofa opposite to theirs, however, the nervous energy pouring out the young alpha and omega mates was enough to divert his attention.

He cleared his throat, “Boys, what’s going on?”

He watched as both Dean and Castiel glanced briefly at one another, hands tightening their hold. Then, Dean nodded at Castiel, before the young alpha’s eyes fell back on him (hesitation in those green orbs he dearly loved). “Dad, Cas and I- uh- we ran into a few wolves during our hike through the woods, today.”

He furrowed his brow, “Winchester wolves?”

“No. Um- they were-“. Dean didn’t finish his sentence as Castiel jumped in with much more directness.

“They were white wolves. Like me dad. At least 20 of them. And, all were alphas except for one who was an omega.”

He heard Mary and Sam gasp beside him, yet, he brushed it off; instead feeling this overwhelming surge of protectiveness and worry fill him. Worry for his boys who had encountered these foreign white wolves. He quickly allowed his eyes to scan their unharmed and unmarred features- _still ok and safe_. He sat up straighter, “Did they hurt you!?” Instinct kicked in above all else. _Protect pups_ was at the forefront of his mind. He itched to transform and run into the woods looking for these intruders.

 _Dean and Cas were his pups._ Forever will be, no matter how big or older they became.

Castiel shook his head, shifting in his seat, “No dad. They didn’t hurt us! They just- um- revealed stuff to us. Big stuff.”

He let out a breath, settling some, however, was still slightly on alert and on edge.

This time, Mary spoke up, curiosity in her tone. “What did they reveal? Well, apart from being white wolves like you, Castiel.” Yes, she was listening very intently.

So, without hesitation and a slight bit of push from Dean (who leaned into Castiel’s side), the omega told them everything. From how their walk in the woods went, to how the Blue Jay had led them to a cave, where they had strolled the cave only to end up on the other side where they discovered another packs territory (The Novak Packs), how the interactions with the wolves went, how Castiel had discovered he had parents named Heather and Michael Novak, how Lucifer Milton was tied to the brutal killing of the Novak Packs omegas and pups (which he could also hear the shocked gasp from Sam), to how Michael was once a Milton but had left the Milton Pack to start his own, to how Dean and Castiel’s union was going to give the Novak Pack hope at a new beginning.

Honestly, it was quite the revelation. No scratch that, it was like a massive bomb dropped out of nowhere.

_Handle with care scenario._

It was silent for at least a few minutes, the air slightly tense as everyone took in the information presented. Eventually, it was Dean that broke the silence, saying, “What should we do, dad?”

In his heart, he already knew the best solution to this whole situation- but that would be for Cas and Dean to decide if/when they felt ready to.

In his heart, he already knew that his pack was the most powerful pack across five states and no one dared poke their nose into any of their affairs nor went as far as to harm any members of their pack. He was already confident on the protection of his pack, but, _what about the other less fortunate packs?_

Mary’s hand had squeezed his forearm, a sign of comfort, knowing that her husband was probably going to make a swift and huge decision today. He was thankful for her continuous support. He uttered, “You know, my father, your grandfather and former pack alpha of Winchester Pack, Henry Winchester, had once told me that _‘son, if you have the means and power to help those in need, then do so, with honesty and dedication’_.” He held the boys gazes, “What made the Winchester Pack great was the fact that we were one of the few packs that showed kindness to other lesser packs, helped them when they needed us the most. Other packs had come to refer to us as the ‘ _Pack of Compassion’_. Our pack is not only made up of Winchesters, but, other smaller packs that have wed, mated or chose to join into ours as per our ties of friendship; such as the Campbell’s, the Laffite’s, the Singers, the Harvelle’s, the Bradbury’s, the Baum’s, the Fitzgerald’s, the Myer’s, the Turner’s and a few others. You are friends with a few pups of these great families who all come under the Winchester Pack. Our pack do not shove away those who are in genuine need and most importantly, we do not let a bad apple sit and rot the other good bunch.”

“What are you saying, dad?” Dean asked quietly.

He smiled softly, mind already made up. “I’m saying that I would like to meet the alpha of the Novak Pack, Michael, and when I do meet with the Novak Pack alpha, I want you both to be present. Plus, I would also be consulting the wolf counsel regarding the gruesome crimes of Lucifer Milton. He needs to be punished for his cold blooded killings.” He saw a little hope ignite in both Dean and Cas eyes, and that always filled him with happiness, “So, you will lead me to Michael come tomorrow, first thing.”

Castiel sucked in a breath, nodding with a small smile aimed at John, “Ok, dad. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, son.”

Sam who was quiet all this time, decided to say as if just realizing something. “Dad, Gabriel Milton is the son of Lucifer Milton. He is my boyfriend and future mate. What happens to our relationship? I mean- he doesn’t know about all these terrible things his father has done.”

No way was he going to let the heartlessness of one pathetic pack alpha ruin the happiness and love of his children- no matter who they choose to be with. His eyes were soft as he met his youngest son’s fearful hazel eyes, placing a hand on his sons and squeezing lightly, “Listen here, Sammy. I know that it’s a lot to take in and I’m sorry it has come to this. Maybe, Gabe deserves to know the truth about his father and I’ll leave that for you to decide, but, at the same time, both of you need to be careful.” Sam nodded his head, so he continued, “You also need to limit your time spent at Gabe’s for both your sakes. Lay low and off the radar until everything mulls over and Lucifer gets his comeuppance. Is this understood, son?”

Sam nodded once again, “Yes dad. This is clear.”

Whatever happens, he would face it head on.

He hoped his ancestors were with them. He needed their fighting spirit.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. And, I would like to take this time to say 'thank you' to all your warm heartfelt msg's of encouragement. Love ya'll! ❤
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

** Castiel **

Never had he thought that this would be one of the most difficult decisions in his entire existence; and that was to break things off with Balthazar. To be honest, everything was happening so fast, since Dean’s return.

Well, it was only a day!

It was as if destiny was even more determined now that alpha and omega were together once more. Most affected was his heart. Within a short time span, he was already pushing away his anger towards Dean and falling for the alpha- just like he always did, growing up.

Except, this time, the bond was stronger.

This time, he wanted the alpha to mate and bite him. His omega wolf was sensitive to Dean’s presence; and embarrassingly, he was leaking in his boxers and purring harder to his alphas delicious scents- at times, unknowingly, tilting his head to the side, to reveal his neck.

And, he could smell Dean too. The alphas strong scent made him giddy. And, he could see Dean too. The alpha’s restraint was very much showing in his rigid posture, those steps back from his personal space, those hungry green eyes narrowing down on his neck and a hint of alpha canines peeking out from under those lips.

Yeah, these feelings were getting serious after the revelation with John, Mary and Sam.

And, in his heart, he knew he was never going to fall out of love with Dean. In his heart, he knew that no one would compare to Dean. In his heart, he knew that Balthazar was only someone special who filled that hole in his heart- after Dean had left for college. Now, Dean was back, that hole was once again replaced by Dean.

Henceforth, to be fair, he had to end things with Balthazar.

And, when he did talk to Balthazar (and he told Bal the parts that were important except for the Lucifer killing part), face to face, after their conversation with John- all he saw was acceptance in the British alphas eyes. They cried, they hugged and they promised that no matter what, they would always be there for each other and remain close friends.

Somehow, when Bal admitted that _he knew this day would eventually come_ ; it was one of the most heart wrenching things he had ever heard.

But, as they talked, all became good and well.

He returned home with a heavy heart, running into Dean, just outside his room.

And as they locked gazes; he saw the same hunger he felt rattling around in lower tummy and groin. He felt wetness leak out of him and his heart was thumping hard against his ribcage. They were both trying to keep their breathing in check- as want and eagerness flooded their beings.

Then, he shivered on the spot, as Dean spoke in a gruff voice that rattled his form, “Cas, can we talk in your room?”

And he couldn’t refuse. He just couldn’t! So, he answered what his wolf and heart wanted. “Yes, Dean.” His voice had been the quietest he had ever heard, but, there was excitement underneath.

Excitement at having his alpha enter his room.

He wondered where this talk would lead.

**

They didn’t sit down on his bed; instead, they stood on opposite sides of the room. He leaned his ass on the edge of his study desk that was just by the window, whilst Dean just leaned on the door to his room. Both faced each other, studying and/0r staring at each other- as if mapping bodies.

The air was tense and charged.

Too charged.

Dean was the first to speak, slightly breathing hard, “Um- you smell real fucking good, Cas.” The alpha then rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Again, this hot feeling thrummed in his groin. A fire was slowly being ignited.

He couldn’t stop himself from saying, “You smell real f- ing good too, Dean.” His eyes following the way Dean’s tongue peeked out to run along the alphas plush bottom lip, making it look wet and shiny. He almost lost it when Dean ran his tongue along the tip of his canines, feeling his heart jerk and his neck heat up. He hadn’t realized that he was tilting his head to the side to make his neck much more visible to the alpha- until he heard a growl and Dean was pushing off the door and taking tentative steps towards him- suddenly transfixed on his neck.

“Cas, can I scent you?”

His body was not his own now and his wolf was the one calling the shots. The omega in him called out to its alpha mate- nagging and begging to be acknowledged. With heat running through his entire being, he nodded and answered with shivering breathlessness, “Please Dean.” He sounded as if he was pleading.

Dean did not spare a minute and within a quick flash was all up against him; the alphas nose pressed just under his earlobe. And my God was this the hottest moment he has ever experienced to date. Though Dean wasn’t pressed tightly into his front, he could still feel the heat and strength of the alphas body crowding him into the table (making his ass press back even more firmly into the edge of his study table), he felt his alphas warm breath tickle his neck (sending jolts of pleasure down his spine), he could hear the alpha sniff like he was snorting a drug and humming deeply in response to his scents, and he could feel the ghosting of his alphas lips against his collarbone (not quite touching). He was white knuckling the edge of the desk, as he allowed the alpha to scent him good; whilst he closed his eyes, trying his best not to moan when he felt more wetness sneak out his hole.

He shivered and finally released a whine as his alpha gripped his hips lightly, lips now whispering hot words into his ear with such gruffness. “Fuck Cas. You smell so good that I wanna eat you up.”

And maybe he wanted Dean to eat him up- but somewhere much more intimate. And maybe, he craved for Dean to dip his tongue into his delicious dripping cavern. And maybe, he wanted Dean to bite him good and proper when they are at the peak of their pleasures. He felt desire creep out of him- too overstimulated by Deans body- closing his eyes, head falling back, stretching his neck out, as he hummed, “Mmm, You’re going to be so good with your teeth and tongue, Dean.” Yeah, he was way past caring about what fell out of his mouth.

Dean dragged his hands up his waist, squeezing lightly and drawing in another long sniff of his neck, and, murmuring breathlessly into his neck, “Mmm. Soon, baby. Soon. I promise.”

Then, the alpha laid a sweet peck on his throat before pulling back. He immediately whined at the loss of alpha warmth, opening his eyes to catch the sight of a barely controlled, breathless Dean- concentrated on him with hunger in those green orbs (at a good few feet away). He said, “Dean, we don’t have to wait. We can do this now. I’m ready.” He sounded a little desperate- and he was.

Dean shook his head and rubbed a hand down his face. The alpha took several steps back to lean once more against the door, blowing out a heavy breath into the air. It took several seconds for Dean to properly look at him- a little hunger had flown out the alphas eyes, now replaced by a sort of promise, “We need to settle a few things first, Cas. Soon, I promise, sweetheart.”

And yeah, there was so much going on. He knew that. He was scared but at the same time, he knew that rushing wasn’t going to make things easier.

He had felt, seen and heard the want and need coming from the alpha. So, he was going to put his faith in Dean. He willed his omega in, sucking in a breath and smiling lightly, “Ok Dean. Soon.”

Soon, he would call Dean his.

_Soon._

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the time it took to post this chapter up. I had a lot going on in my life, and I’m trying to manage it all. I promise that no matter what, I will finish all my fics that I have posted up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this humor filled chapter.
> 
> Warning: Ableist language (Just in case I use words that are offensive in nature- I apologize if I do).

**John**

There was something he needed to do, before accompanying Dean and Cas to Novak pack lands today. 

Alert the council.

The council of the state of Kansas was made up of the finest, wildest and wisest of alphas. Alphas who he had grown up with and at times were a pain in his ass. He was thankful that the 5 alphas that made up the council were all from his pack. 

Perks of being the largest pack in the state.

These five alphas were always fair in judgement despite being part of the Winchester Pack. Sometimes, depending on the basis of information and factual evidence, they would rule against the Winchester Pack. And yeah, it was only fair. 

John had both Castiel and Dean with him to present their findings and he was hoping that the five council alphas would accompany them to the Novak Pack lands to get a look of what bad really happened there 17 years ago. To hear from Michael Novak’s mouth about the massacre Lucifer Milton had carried out.

A horrendous injustice!

He turned to his boys as he neared the council chambers, a massive hall in the middle of Winchester Pack lands, meeting his boys wandering eyes, “Listen here pups. I want you to tell them all you know and most importantly the truth, ok?”

Castiel nodded and shifted closer to Dean’s side, “Ok dad.” Dean only nodded and wrapped an arm around his omegas shoulder, pulling the omega closer to his side to keep warm and most importantly, to comfort.

Dean would make a great alpha mate to Cas someday, well if he isn’t already being one right now. The young alpha knew that the happenings within the last few days were bigger than him. Good, responsible alpha his oldest made.

He smiled at his now slightly nervous children and winked, “Don’t worry.” He thumbed towards the council hall, “Those alphas in there are close to losing their entire teeth. Well two of them at least.”

This made Dean and Castiel chuckle. Oh they knew which two he was going on about- they were family after all and his three boys had spent a lot of time chasing those alphas tails and massive paws from mere pups to now. As if on cue, he heard the loud grumpy voice of his good old friend Rufus Turner bark out, “Oh go screw a cactus ya miserable old cussy!”

“Who you calling cussy! Don’t make me come there and hang my bad foot in your ass!” The second gruff voice of his other good old friend Bobby Singer replied.

As they walked closer to the entrance of the hall, he could hear his boys laugh lightly behind him. Yeah, he couldn’t help cracking a chuckle as a light commotion of words followed.

Rufus scoffed, “You barely can get your ass to the _can_ without tripping over your gimp leg, Bobby! I wouldn’t be surprised if you fell into the crapper while trying to take a leak too!”

Of course Bobby wasn’t one to hold back, “Oh yeah! At least I didn’t actually trip over my drunk ass wobbly legs and spend a night in the pigs pen, hugging big Molly and calling her your future wife, while giving her kisses on her flat nose!” 

Rufus wanted to release a growl but instead sounded like a rusty broken piece of scrap metal squealing around here and there, with no business being on the roads except for the junk yard.

Bobby couldn’t stop laughing after that, roaring into the air. But, just when he thought the fun had ended, Bobby had laughed too hard and released an unmistakable fart- that sounded even worse that Rufus failed attempt at a growl. A loud squeak.

That was it!

Rufus cackled like a manic, while he, Dean and Castiel began laughing hard outside. It was a good few minutes before everyone calmed and that was when he heard the third alpha speak up in a completely uninterested voice- a woman alpha who had the temper of a fire breathing dragon, who could kick the shit out our any burly or masculine alpha in this damn state, “Ok you two! Zip it up! Ain’t got time for your old man issues!” 

There were double scoffs from both Bobby and Rufus. Of course, Rufus the smart mouth retorted, “Who you calling an old man, Ellen! I bet, even now, you wouldn’t be able to resist a crusty piece of junk like me!”

Bobby huffed, “Yes she can and has Rufus! She mated me….FYI!”

“What the heck is an FYI, Bobby!? Speak English!” Rufus scolded.

Bobby ignorantly said, “FYI means FOR YOUR INFORMATION ya outdated grandfather clock!”

“This grandfather clock is working just fine, FYI!” Rufus retorted with a mocking chuckle.

“Uh! Whatever! Fact of the matter is, ELLEN CHOSE ME! Even though we are both alphas!” Bobby continued sounding proud.

Rufus released a mocking scoff, “Second choice though.”

Bobby practically screeched, “What did ya say? You miserable shriveled old dried up prune!”

“William Harvelle, Duh! Then, YOU!” Rufus seemed to tease. “Second choice, see!”

Bobby grumbled like a petulant child.

Whereas Ellen sighed loudly, “If I knew you were both pains in the asses, I would have kicked both of your behinds to the moon. Jeez, you’re worse than girls who gossip and pups that throw tantrums over a piece of candy!” Obviously, Ellen had had enough, ordering, “Now, don’t make me kick both your asses out the council halls. NOT ANOTHER WORD OUTTA YOU TWO!”

Ellen was an alpha that enjoyed spark and life in others. And no one dared cross her path without a little fear. Ellen’s still sharp sense of smell picked up that they were lingering outside the front doors and said, “Well, come in Winchester’s.”

As soon as Dean and Castiel appeared behind John, Ellen’s voice changed into motherly excitement, her face lighting up as she got off her chair and made her way to his pups with open arms, “Oh how are my sweet children?” Yup, Dean, Sam and Castiel were considered her pups too.

Rufus and Bobby only smiled at the boys being smothered in a cuddly hug by Ellen. The other two friendly alphas who made up the fourth and fifth members of the council were Pastor Jim and Daniel Elkins (the best damn tracker he currently knew).

Ellen proceeded to give John a hug before she stepped back and eyed them with curiosity, “So what brings three Winchester’s to the councils doors so early in the day?”

The only words he could utter truthfully was, “A lot.” He then added, “you may want to take a seat first, Ellen.”

Ellen’s face slowly morphed to one of concern. The alpha nodded and did as was requested.

John turned to Dean and Castiel, an encouraging smile followed, “Go on ahead boys. The floors yours.”

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets the Winchester Wolf Alpha. Sam and Gabe text each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, for what must seem like the umpteenth time, I must apologize for posting up late. I really haven’t found time in the week days to do some writing, plus I’ve just somewhat lost focus. 
> 
> I love all you readers who continue to read and be as patient as you can be whilst waiting for my update. I am forever grateful ❤️
> 
> The next chapter doesn’t have much. The next chapter will probably see Lucifer being taken down.
> 
> Enjoy! And thanks for your kudos and comments!🙂

Castiel watched Michael’s wolf eyes glance around nervously at the Winchester Pack wolves that accompanied he and Dean. There was a tiredness in those alpha eyes. Like all fight had left the alpha of the white wolves.

Michael’s small pack stood behind their alpha, eyes also reflecting concern. Castiel knew why. The Winchester wolves were much more bigger in form and much more terrifying in their black fur. 

John Winchester’s greeting resonated through every wolf’s head. **_“Hello, Michael Novak. My name is John Winchester and I am the alpha of the Winchester Pack. We come in peace.”_** John spares a glance at Castiel, green eyes meeting his blues, ** _“We came here to talk about the union of our son, Castiel and my son, Dean.”_ **John turns his attention back to Michael, **_“We want to ensure safety and security for your humble pack, as well as, look forward to ensuring Lucifer Milton pays for his horrific slaughter of your pups and omegas.”_**

Michael looked much more relaxed. The great white wolf nodded in respect. _**“Thank you, great alpha Winchester. This meeting means a lot to me and my pack.”**_ Michael looked at the other wolves, _**“And who are these other five wolves, may I ask?”**_

 _ **“We are the wolf council.”**_ Ellen kindly replied. _**“I am Ellen Harvelle. This is Bobby Singer, Rufus Turner, Pastor Jim and Daniel Elkins. We have come to hear your story.”**_

Michael nodded and spared a peak at his omega mate, Heather, who responded with a gentle nod of approval. And so the great white wolf sucked in a heavy breath before he told the exact same thing he had told Dean and Castiel a day ago. 

**

Sam wanted to see Gabriel so badly, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk Gabriel’s safety. And, he had promised Dean that he would stay away till Lucifer was brought to task for his heinous unforgivable crimes. He would have to resort to texting his upset boyfriend who still did not understand why Sam had to stay away.

_My father and brother are teaching me a few alpha things, babe. I promise once my learning is complete, I will come visit._

Gabriel complained, whined and grumbled, but eventually pouted and settled with Sam’s reason. He knew how important it was for Sam to learn how to be a proper alpha, particularly from his father. So, yeah the white lie Sam had created had fooled his boyfriend. 

And Goddamn did Sam hate lying to Gabe.

There was a _ping_ sounding from his phone. _A message._

 **Gabe:** _I miss you, my samwich!_

Sam’s heart hurt further. Alphas didn’t like knowing that their omegas were feeling down and upset. He typed out a reply.

_I miss you too, babe. Remember, not long now._

Because yeah, his dad and the council would get things moving by the end of this week. Soon, Lucifer would have to pay. _Very soon._

 **Gabe:** _My father’s being an asshole lately. I just want to get away from here._

Sam sits up on his bed, back ramrod straight and worry clouding him. _Was Lucifer hurting his mate in any way?_

_What happened, Gabe? Did he hurt you in any way? Are you ok, babe?_

**Gabe:** _I’m ok. It’s just, he’s been yelling at everyone including me. I overheard him spitting venomous words about his brother, Michael. I didn’t even know he had a brother named Michael. So, I asked him about it and he said that stupid omegas like me need to learn their place and shut my damn mouth. He called me an omega bitch, Samwich. It hurt so much._

Sam itched to stomp over to the Milton’s and give that no good Lucifer a punch and a piece of mind. Damn did it take all his willpower not to. He didn’t want to make anything worse. Not for Gabe and not for Dean and Castiel too. With trembling hands he typed out a reply.

_Babe, he shouldn’t have said all those nasty things. Your father is an asshole! Please promise me that you will stay out of his way, ok. I don’t want him hurting you in any way. Promise me, Gabe._

**Gabe:** _Ok, Samwich. I love you. I wish I could hug you and say those words to you in person. I’ll never get tired of saying I love you._

Sam wished he could be with his babe too. Well guess the next best thing would be to call and say it over the phone. So, instead of replying via text he dialed Gabe’s number and within two rings the omega picked up.

Sam immediately said, “I love you too, Gabriel. With all my heart.

Gabe giggled and for once sounded happy. Yeah, hearing Gabriel happy was all that mattered right now.

_Screw Lucifer Milton!_

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter 🙂

Dean knew that they had all the evidence they needed to take Lucifer down. A pack without the presence of omegas, pups and their sweet scents filling In the surroundings were all the convincing the council members needed. 

Rufus stated, _ **“We will take these evidences to the high wolf committee. They will decide the next immediate actions we will take against Lucifer and his merciless murderous alpha followers.”**_

So the wolf council left and it was only John, Castiel and Dean standing before Michael and his pack.

John met Michael’s wolf eyes, _ **“So, that is settled. Let us talk about the union of our beloved children.”**_

Michael nodded, eyes shifting to Dean and Castiel. _**“The union seems to be already in process.”**_

Oblivious to watching eyes, Dean ran his nose along Castiel’s scruffy neck. He inhaled the glorious scent of his gorgeous omega. There was nothing more he wanted at this very moment than to be mated to Castiel- officially.

Castiel felt his heart thrum in adoration for his alpha. He leaned into Dean’s huge wolf form. For the first time, Castiel felt that all else that had happened before this day was mute and invalid. All the heartache, pain and disappointing times between Dean and he was nothing but a memory. He found himself saying, _**“Dean. I want you to be my alpha. I need you to be my alpha. You’re the only one for me.”**_

Dean nipped lightly at the tip of Castiel’s ear, _ **“You’re the only one for me too, Cas.”**_

Apparently, all that stood there had heard their telepathic exchange of words. 

John who witnessed the wonderful affectionate moment between the true mates decided to give them his blessings before all. The great Winchester alpha said, _**“The mating bite shall happen here before the Novak and Winchester leaders. We will be witness to this union.” John addressed the boys with kind green eyes, “That’s if you want to, boys?”**_

Dean knew that the consummation of their mating could take place later, in private, but, the bite was important to be sighted by the alpha leaders of a pack as they would bare witness to this union. So, he turned his green wolf eyes to meet his omegas blues, **_“Do you want to do this, Cas?”_**

Cas shyly answered, _**“Yes, Dean. Do you?”**_

Dean knew in his heart that this was always something he wanted all along. The only difference was that today he wasn’t scared to pursue what he wanted. Cas as his mate. He nodded, eyes smiling, _**“Yes Cas. I would love to be mated to you for life. There’s nothing more I would ever want, my omega.”**_

Michael smiled at the strong love he could already see in the young wolves eyes for each other. Deep down, Michael knew that his son, Castiel, was going to be well cherished by Dean. So, the Novak Pack alpha said, _ **“Very well. Let us all bear witness. Proceed.”**_

Castiel turned to face the alpha fully, eyes studying Dean’s beautiful, nervous greens. He too was slightly nervous. But, in his heart, this was what he truly wanted and he didn’t want to wait a single moment longer. So, Castiel did what all omegas would do when they submitted to their alpha, he turned his head to the side, to expose his neck. His heart skipped an excited beat when he heard his alpha hum in approval, and butterflies fluttered in his tummy as he felt Dean’s snout dig into his neck sniffing.

The purr in Dean’s chest could be heard loud and clear- a deep satisfied rumble of affection. But then, the sniffing stopped and next he felt his alphas canines suddenly sink into his neck, just underneath his ear. All Castiel felt was euphoria- floating on a cloud of peace and pleasure. His omega wolf reaching out to it’s alpha wolf finally becoming one- feeling the love it’s alpha felt, feeling the arousal it’s alpha felt, feeling the want its alpha felt, feeling the heart rate it’s alpha had. 

All made sense. Dean was his forever.

It wasn’t long before Dean released his neck, licking at the mating bite. He felt at one with Cas. It was the best feeling ever, because now, Cas was his for life. Officially. So, he took a step back to peer into Cas blue eyes and all he saw was the love the omega had for him. He smiled, _ **“Hey sweet omega mine.”**_

Castiel giggled. _**“Hey handsome alpha mine.”**_

John and Michael smiled. The Novak and Winchester Pack were finally one and family for life.

* * *

Gabriel trembled in fright, on the front steps of their mansion, as his alpha dad stood over his tiny human form. His father was angry at him for not completing a task and had given him a slap or two that was strong enough to land him flat on his ass. 

Now, Lucifer looked to do more damage, not caring that it was before everyone else that lived in the mansion. The alpha raised his belt in the air, ready to deliver some blows to the pathetic omega of a son. “You omegas are a good for nothing waste of space. You deserve nothing but pain and suffering!”

Gabe whimpered and braced himself for the painful blow, when he heard the growl of his alpha mate, Sammy, followed by the words, “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU MURDEROUS PIECE OF SHIT!”

Gabriel looked up to see his mate fuming and standing tall in his 6 foot 4 frame. He felt his heart skip lightly, stuttering, “Sammy?” His eyes shifting to the big bulky alphas that stood beside his mate along with 5 wolf council members he learned to know by face.

Rufus Turner barked, “Stay your blow, Lucifer! You are coming with us!” Rufus nodded at the bulky warrior human formed alphas, “Seize him!”  
  
Lucifer sneered, “What is the meaning of this?” He growled as the alphas grabbed a hold of his biceps in a solid grip.

Ellen Harvelle spoke direct and firm, “Lucifer Milton, you are now held for the slaughter of the Novak packs innocent omegas and pups, 18 years ago. You will front the high wolf committee. You plus the alphas who participated , and are being seized as we speak, will now be sentenced to wolf imprisonment for your crimes.”

Lucifer felt his heart in his throat. He growled, “You have no evidence!”

“We have witnesses. You brother Michael and his omega mate, Heather, are willing to testify.”

Lucifer tried to struggle, whining in pain as the grips on his biceps tightened. “This is a mistake!”

Meanwhile, Gabriel watched in confusion as his father got whisked away. He felt like he needed to say something, but, after what his father had done to him- hurting him, made him drop what he had to voice out. He instead heard his mates gentle tone coaxing, “Babe, come on let’s get you up and inside, ok.” He felt the big warm grip of his alphas hands on his bicep. He carefully stood up on trembling feet and immediately leaned into his alphas broad chest, suddenly feeling comforted and safe in his alphas big arms. He buried his face into his mates neck, asking almost too quietly, “What’s going on Sammy? Why have they taken my f- Lucifer?”

Sam rubbed up and down his spine, “Come on baby. I’ll explain everything inside.”

Gabriel all but nodded. “Ok Sammy.”

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Castiel smiled at the blonde omega that Sam had introduced as his mate. Gabriel Milton. There was mischief in Gabriel’s light brown eyes and Castiel knew that maybe he’d get along just fine with the omega. He said, “looks like me and you are cousins, huh?” Yes, Lucifer was a terrible man , but that didn’t mean he would just shut out those that were linked to the despicable alpha. Gabriel was innocent in this all.

Gabriel winked, “Yup!”

Castiel asked, “Can I call you Gabe?”

The blonde omega smirked, “Only if I get to call you Cassie.”

Castiel chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you can call me Cassie.”

“Then you can call me Gabe!” Sam’s mate smiled brightly.

Dean and Sam just watched the exchange quietly. These were happy times now. Lucifer and his alphas that participated in the slaughter of the Novak Pack omegas and pups were now captured and sentenced immediately to life imprisonment in wolf prisons. The Novak Pack wolves no longer hid and were now given space to set up their homes in Winchester Pack lands. _Peace had finally come._

Sam watched on in fondness as Gabriel and Castiel laughed at whatever joke they shared. He nudged his brother on the shoulder, “It’s great to see them getting along huh? I’m glad they are both happy now, Dean.”

Dean replied, eyes transfixed on the healed bite mark on Castiel’s neck. “Yeah. God, Cas is so beautiful.” He loved the way the omega glowed in all his happiness.

“He’s happy Dean.” Sam then teased, “So, how was your consummation night?”

Dean remembered how it went. It sent tingles and warmth swimming through his entire being when he thought of how Cas owned him that night. He remembered how Castiel took lead, starting off their kisses, commanding they strip off their clothes, giving Dean his first blowjob until he was almost to the edge, then guiding Dean’s finger to his wet omega hole telling him how to open him up, then finally pushing Dean till he was lying flat on his back to mattress before the omega straddled him and sank down on his rock hard cock. Everything after that was maddening, it was electric and all they could focus on was the erotic sounds of skin meeting skin, of a wet hole getting thoroughly fucked, the creaking of the mattress underneath and loud moans on pleasure filling the air. Their lovemaking went on for several minutes before Dean was knotting Cas, both coming hard at the exact same time while they held on to each other’s sweaty bodies, sharing wet breathless kisses. It was the beginning of many sessions of lovemaking between the two.

Dean’s lip lifted at the corner, “Let’s just say, we haven’t kept out hands off each other since our consummation night 3 weeks ago, Sammy.”

Sammy wriggled his nose. “So, planning on pups anytime soon, Dean?”

Dean shook his head, “Nah! Cas and I have spoken and we have decided to give it a few years before we have our first. I mean we’re still young, I have to graduate and find a decent job, Cas still has to complete high school and study something he wants to in college. As long as we’re together, everything will go smoothly.”

Sammy smiled, “You’re getting wise in your old age, Dean.”

“Ha-Ha-Ha, Sammy! Whatever.”

Castiel and Gabriel walked over to Sam and Dean with beaming smiles on their faces. Castiel jumped into his alphas arms while Gabe did the same. Castiel laid a quick peck on Dean’s lips, murmuring, “Baby, lets go to the streams where you found me. Please!”

Dean chuckled and kissed the tip of his omegas cute nose, “Why do you want to go there baby?” He pulled his omega warmly and closely into him. He loved that they were both so comfortable with each other now.

“Because that’s where my true mate found me…..and saved me. It’ll always be a special place for me.”

Dean’s heart thrummed. “Ok baby.”

They leaned in for more soft sweet kisses before Dean led Castiel towards the woods. Sam and Gabe following behind. Castiel leaned his head into Dean’s shoulder, just wondering out loud, “Do you think he’s here with us?”

“Who baby?”

“Blue Jay?”

Dean kissed the top of Cas head, murmuring into the dark hair of his mates, “I think he’ll always watch over us in spirit, baby.”

All Castiel could think was how much he owed to his Blue Jay friend. He smiled as he surrendered to the warmth of his alpha, whispering, “Good.”

Blue Jay saved them. All of them. And that was the greatest gift of them all.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all my readers. Thank you for being patient with this story and for continually sticking by it. You are all my inspiration.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read! 🙂


End file.
